Saving The World My Way Book 1: To be Happy Again
by Keelie T
Summary: Hadn't I suffered enough? Hadn't I learned my life's lesson? I thought so. But now I wasn't so sure. I had a war on my hands. I had my pack on my hands. I had grief to deal with. And on top of that..I had to save the world.. A Leah Clearwater story. R&R!
1. Time Passes

A/N: I was reading a story on Fan Fiction in the Twilight section. It was an incredibly good and creative story. It is called Leah Alone. And I started thinking. And ideas were popping into my head. And I decided that I was going to write a story about Leah being happy again. So, here it is. To Be Happy Again…. Please give it a chance! Ten reviews before I write the next chapter!

To Be Happy Again 

_I don't own anything!_

Chapter 1 Time Passes Time passes, even when it seems impossible. Sam Uley shredded my heart to pieces about five years ago. He tore it apart, and left it by the side of the road to dry out and rot for the rest of my life. Part of me told me that it was because of stupid imprinting. The other part told me that he lied to me when he told me he would love me forever. 

I could barely stand to look at him with my second cousin, Emily. It just was too much. Sure, I could live with the fact that I was never going to love again and that my only love had left me. But you can only ask me to endure so much agony before I finally crack.

So, whenever they come over or I am forced to be around them, I do my best to avoid them. Out of sheer politeness, to myself. I thought of Sam Uley only as the one who stole my heart and ran away with it, only to leave it and not bring it back. I loved him still. I always would.

But as some say, love is not a fair game. And I unfortunately lost at it against my will. But I decided one day that I could not let myself rot away any longer. I would talk to Sam, and find out some things. It was not going to be easy, but as they say, time passes and with it, the heart heals. But my heart was gone, so it would not heal.

**A/N: I know it was short.** **But give it a chance. The next chapters will be longer. Out of pure love, I am going to write one more chapter. But I better get ten reviews before I write any more! **

**Keelie T.**


	2. Talking With Sam

A/N: K, so here is the second chapter of my story. I want ten reviews before I write the third! Give my story a chance! I guarantee you will love it!

Chapter 2 Talking With Sam 

Life is so impossibly forceful. The moment I told my family that I was finally going to go talk to Sam, it was as if I was a hero. Everyone congratulated me and told me I was doing the right thing. For what, going to talk to my ex-boyfriend?

Hah, whatever. I pulled up in front of Sam and…Emily's home and got out of my car. I stared up at the shack that could have been mine, had it not been for Emily. Emily and her stupid loveliness, her stupid love of cooking and her stupid love of stealing boyfriend's away from her second cousin.

I slowly walked up to the front door, my heart pounding in my chest. I had no idea what I was going to say or do when I was finally face to face with my own personal liar.

I rang the doorbell with a shaking finger and waited impatiently for someone to finally come to the door. The anticipation seemed to grow inside me as I stood there, tapping my foot softly yet forcefully on the rug beneath my feet. I folded my arms across my chest and waited.

I must have only been waiting for a few minutes. But those few minutes seemed like months until she finally came to the door. Emily opened it, a smile upon her forever-ruined face. But when she saw who it was on her doorstep, she frowned deeply.

I just stood there, staring at her with a pained expression on my own face. "Leah!" She shrieked and hugged me tightly.

I was too shocked to hug back. Being shocked wasn't the only part of my stubbornness. I was still angry at my second cousin for doing what she did, even if she did not have a choice in doing it.

Emily finally let go and looked at me with sad eyes. "Leah, I am so sorry. Please, come in." She said slowly in her stupid melodic voice.

I said nothing and stepped inside the small shack of a house. I had been to Sam and Emily's house millions of times, but never under these circumstances. Everything seemed so distant as I sat on the small couch in the cramped living room.

Emily sat nervously in front of me on a small chair. Her and I had never gotten along well since her sneaky way of stealing my heart away from Sam. But that was all my doing. She had tried desperately to make amends with me, but I would not budge.

And I would still not budge today. Not with Emily. I cleared my throat and spoke finally. "I am here to speak with Sam." I said formally.

Emily frowned deeply. Clearly she had been hoping that I was here for better reasons. Such as, making things right between her and I. No such luck. She nodded solemnly. "Right. I will go get him, Leah." She said quietly, standing up and walking down the short, skinny hallway to a bedroom.

I waited impatiently as she spoke to Sam in a hushed voice. I heard his deep voice speak back to her and gulped. This was not going to be easy. And I especially did not want Emily in the room, or better yet, house, as I spoke to him.

Finally, Sam and Emily came out of the small room at the back of the hallway. Sam was wearing a muscle hugging dark blue shirt and even as I stared nervously at him, I couldn't help fall in love with his figure and self all over again. Stupid me.

I shook my head and stared at his face. It was just as beautiful. He must have been sleeping because his beautiful shaggy black hair was in disarray all around his face and scalp.

He was appraising me with nervous eyes, I realized as I stared at him. Emily was looking from Sam to me, to Sam with an exasperated expression planted upon her mangled face.

I finally turned to Emily. "Could you please give us some privacy, Emily?" I said her name with a slight hint of acid hidden behind the formal tone in my calm voice.

Her mouth turned down into a deep frown on her face's good side. "Of course." She gave Sam a quick kiss before walking fluidly out of the house. My heart gave a twinge of hurt as she kissed him.

It was just Sam and I now. I tried desperately to think of what to say to this man who had caused me so much pain. "So…" I started.

Sam frowned at me, or was it a glare? "Why did you come, Leah?" He asked slowly. It seemed to make him cringe when he said my name. Hah, he wasn't the only one.

"I need to talk to you. Ask you question's and find out _why_." I said quietly. He sat on the chair in front of me that had been previously been occupied by Emily.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking at me sadly. "I can't tell you why. I will never understand it myself." He said slowly.

I shook my head, closing my eyes momentarily as I gathered my thoughts together. "Sam," I cringed when I said his name. "I know you cannot tell me why. That is not what I am asking you to do." I said, looking into his dark blue eyes.

He stared at me, confused. "Then what are you asking me to do?" He asked.

I sighed. "I am asking you to tell me why you said you loved me all those times and I am asking you if you meant it every time you said it. Was every kiss, every touch, every moment we had together a lie?" I questioned him.

He frowned and looked into my eyes, almost willing me to understand why he did what he did. It only hurt me more. "No. I loved you, I truly did. With all of my heart and soul, I loved you. Every time I kissed you, my heart would tell me that it was right and that I was meant to be with you. Every moment we had together was incredible, the good and the bad. I will never forget those times, Leah. As long as I live, you will always have a place in my heart. Even if it isn't the place that you want." His words came out in a rush, almost as if he had been waiting to say this to me since the day he left me for Emily.

I just stared at him, trying to process the words that were flowing into my mind. "Then why? Why would you imprint on someone besides me? If it felt right, then wasn't it right?" I asked him, exasperated, wanting to understand and believe what he was saying.

He looked at me, lovingly? "Leah, you have no idea how much it hurt me to have to leave you for someone I barely knew. When I loved you so much, it tore me apart to do this to you. But when you imprint…" He paused and shook his head, laughing bitterly. "You don't have a choice any more. I wanted to be with you, love you, spend my life with you. But then Emily came and that all changed. I have never stopped loving you, never. But I _have_ to be with Emily. You don't understand and you never will, unless you ever imprint." He told me sadly.

I stood up and every single thought that I had been waiting to say was suddenly spilling from my mouth and I could not control it. Tears began spilling from my eyes as I spoke angrily. "Stop it! Stop lying to me! I hate you so much, Sam Uley! You killed my heart and I will never, ever forgive you for that! You dumped me for my cousin, Sam, my cousin! The one who all my life got all the glory and out shone me in everything that we did.

The one, who was more beautiful than me and got all the boys, including the one's that I happened to have a crush on. Sam…then I met you!" I said, my voice an octave higher than usual. "I met you and that all changed! For once I had something that she didn't. For once, I was happy when she wasn't.

I felt so whole and so complete with you there by my side. And then Emily came…" It was my turn to laugh bitterly now. "And she stole you away from me just like she did with everything else in my life!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone else heard me.

"I love you, Sam! I have always loved you, and I will always love you. If it weren't for stupid Emily, we would be the one's getting married, like we always talked about. I would be the one cooking and cleaning for you, kissing you and making you happy. Not her! Not Emily!" I shouted. Then I totally lost it. I sank to my knees and began bawling tears of hate, anger, and self-pity into my hands.

Sam just sat there for a minute, taking in everything I had said. Then his arms were around me, caressing my hair and rocking me back and forth. I tried to push him away, but my will was as weak as my heart. I collapsed finally into his arms and cried hopelessly into his shoulder.

He just held me. "I love you too, Leah." He whispered. "But, I can't be with you. I'm so sorry. I deserved everything you said to me. I deserve all the hate in the world from you." He paused. "And you are right." He said slowly. "We _would _be together, getting married and everything else, if it hadn't been for Emily." He said, rocking me still.

I hiccuped and sobbed harder. "Please, Sam. Please don't talk about what will never be." I cried into his shoulder.

He kissed my head. "Oh, Leah. If only you could understand what I feel." He said softly into my hair. He lifted my chin with a single finger and looked me in the eye. "I am so sorry." He said quietly, only for me. Then he kissed me gently on the lips and let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

We sat there like that for what seemed like forever until finally my sobs quieted and Sam stopped rocking me. Until Emily finally came back into the house quietly. I wanted her to leave and never come back. I wanted her to let Sam and I be happy without her there. I wished she had never come that day, to visit. I wished desperately that Sam loved me as much as her. She just stood there, then finally started silently making dinner.

I didn't care what she thought of me. I didn't care if she was mad that Sam had kissed me, or that he was holding _me_ in his arms for once. The only thing I really cared about was that I was here, with Sam.

He didn't let me go for a single second, he just held me. I didn't notice when he was walking me home. I didn't hear him when he told me that he would drive my car home later. He carried me to my doorstep and still did not set me down.

I could feel his eyes on my face and finally opened my own eyes and stared up into his agonized face. "I love you, Leah. Please always know that." He kissed me for what I was sure would be the last time ever.

I shook my head and started crying again. Slowly the tears collided down my face. He sat down on one of my porch steps and continued to hold me. "Please don't say that, Sam. It will only hurt me more." I whimpered into his shoulder. My will was crumbling and I wasn't sure how much longer I could bear to be in his presence without completely losing it again.

He just sighed and held me close. "It's getting late. You should go inside." He whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I insisted. But inside, I was the farthest thing from fine. I was a mess.

He held me closer and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said, again.

I just stared at him. I knew he was truly sorry. But saying sorry would never heal my broken heart. "Emily is probably worried." I mumbled almost incoherently into his shirt.

I could feel him nodding. "You're probably right. I should go. But I don't want this to be the last time we talk, out side of the pack." He said to me.

I could not truthfully say what was on my mind. That I loved him so much and I never wanted him to go and that I didn't want this to be our last talk either. "I don't want it to be either. But, I can only handle so much pain before I give up, Sam." I whispered.

Sam nodded sadly. "I know. But please, can we talk again some time? As friends?" He asked me hopefully.

I thought for a moment. "I guess so." I finally said. He hugged me close for a second before finally setting me on my feet. I fixed my shirt and hair before looking at him. He was watching me sadly.

"Please, don't hate Emily too much." Sam said quietly.

I just stared at him. "Thanks for talking to me finally." I mumbled, opening my door.

He nodded stiffly. "Anytime, Leah." He promised. Another promise that I was sure he would break.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. "Good bye, Sam." It was more than just saying good bye for the night; it was saying good bye to the small ray of hope that he and I could have been happy again. It was saying good bye to my heart.

"Good night, Leah." He said quietly, caressing my cheek once before turning around and running off into the forest.

I stood there for a moment before finally turning around and going inside. I closed my door and leaned against it. I stared off into nothingness, dazed. "Good night, Sam." I breathed.

**A/N: Did you like it!? I hope you did! It took me FOREVER to write! Please review if you liked it! But be nice, no flames. I did my best and I hope it was good enough for everyone. Ten reviews before my next chapter!**

**Keelie **


	3. Living Again

A/N: Why am I so nice? I know I said ten reviews before the next chapter. But I figured, hey, maybe if I write more, more people will read and review! So one more chapter till I get those ten reviews. TEN! Come on people, just click the little purple button:)

Chapter 3

_Living Again_

The only way I can describe these last five years is I was living in the past. I was only dwelling on the bad, and forgetting all about the good in my life. Since my talk with Sam a few weeks ago, I've been I guess you could say, living again.

I still have not forgiven Emily. But I have sort of made amends with Sam. The day after our talk, I called him and we had lunch together. We talked a lot about what we had been doing in the last five years. I hadn't been involved in the pack much for those five years, so I had missed a lot.

Being stuck at nineteen isn't very fun, but I told him I could now pass as twenty-one. He laughed and it was as if nothing had ever happened to tear us apart. He gave me a kiss on the cheek just before asking me to be a bridesmaid at his and Emily's wedding in two months.

That broke through my fantasy. I politely agreed to do it, but not for Emily. For him. I made that clear when I agreed to it. He had nodded sadly, but had understood. It finally felt like I was living again. I decided to get a job at a local bookstore in La Push and I was working there part-time.

I was happy again, or at least happier than I had been in a long time. Sam was my best friend, but we were both clear on the fact that we could never be more than that again. For two simple yet complex reasons. One, he had imprinted on Emily. Two, he had broken my heart too much for him to be able to repair it ever again.

So, we settled on just being friends. One night, after having gone to a movie, we were in the car and he decided to speak about what was on his mind. He pulled over to the side of the road and I stared at him, confused.

"Did the car die?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "No. I just wanted to talk to you." He said. Oh boy, here it goes. He is going to tell me that we can't be friends and that Emily agrees and she wants us to stop being friends as well.

I turned away, prepared for the blow that he was about to give my heart. It didn't come. I turned back to him and he was looking at me, smiling slightly. "What?" I asked, self-conscious.

He laughed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing. Don't worry. I just want to thank you for being my friend." He said suddenly.

Well, that was unexpected, but entirely welcomed. "Oh…" I said stupidly. "Of course! Any time, Sam!" I said, hugging him quickly, then letting go quickly.

He smiled and hugged me back. He let go and ruffled my hair playfully. I groaned and smoothed my hair out. "Sam!" I said, laughing.

He shook his head, smiling and then sighed. "I'm really glad that we are getting along now. I never thought I would see you smile again, Leah." He admitted sadly.

I nodded. It was hard to believe myself also. "I know what you mean. But you know, I am still not whole." I admitted, looking out the window.

Sam nodded, though I couldn't see him doing it. "I know. But I don't think I am the one who can fill that whole, Leah. But…" He paused. This made me look at him.

"But what?" I questioned him, curious.

He sighed. "Emily suggested that I talk to you about this. Don't be mad at her. But…maybe you should start dating again?" He said hurriedly. It was clear to me that he had not wanted to talk about this. But, of course, he would do anything for Emily.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, Leah. But I actually think she may be right. You could be fully happy again. You don't just have to settle for friendship. You can look for more!" He said encouragingly.

I laughed bitterly and looked at him, glaring. "Not from the person I want it from." I hissed, folding my arms defiantly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Leah, we have been over this before." He reminded me.

I nodded, exasperated. "I know! But all I am saying is, I don't think there is someone out there for me." I told him.

"There is someone out there for every one, Leah." Sam told me. He nudged my arm playfully. "Cheer up! And don't give up because things didn't work out for the two of us as planned." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I had rarely seen Sam like this. He was happy and content with the way things were. I only wished I could be as happy and at ease. And maybe I _could_ be? I shook my head back and forth. No, it wasn't a possibility any longer. Was it? Oh shut up, Leah! You really are losing your mind.

I hadn't noticed, but Sam was staring at me, worried. "Umm…Leah are you ok?" He asked skeptically.

I nodded fervently. "Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking." I assured him.

He nodded. "Alright. Just think about it, please." He tried again.

I sighed and leaned my head against the seat, closing my eyes. I thought for a long minute. Was it really so bad to date again? Maybe there _was_ someone out there for me? Maybe Sam and…Emily were right? I shouldn't just settle for friendship.

I should search for more and see what I can find. I finally opened my eyes and looked at Sam. He was staring at me anxiously. I laughed. "Sam, relax. Don't give yourself a heart attack." His expression softened as he laughed with me.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"Whatever." I said. "I guess…" I started. "I guess I could get back out there. Or, I could wait and see if anything finds me first." I said, shrugging.

Sam smiled and hugged me with one arm. "Good! I'm really glad you have an open mind about this, Leah!" He said happily.

I laughed and shrugged out of his grasp. "Ya, ya. Let's go home." I said, smiling slightly.

He nodded. "Sure thing." He said. "Emily will be so happy for you." He said, pulling back out onto the road.

"Ya, Emily." I grumbled. He laughed at me as we sped down the highway. It finally felt like I was living again…

A/N: K. So this chapter totally sucked! I am so sorry! Ten reviews! Come on people, press the little purple button! Please!?


	4. Dreaming of That Life

**A/N: Thanks to all those people who reviewed my story! Thanks for giving it a chance, I know it isn't the best story you have ever read. My review limit for this chapter is four. I know it isn't a lot, but ya. Four reviews guys, come on! ****Press the purple button. Please?**

**Here's a list of songs that help me write:**

_**Build Me Up Buttercup**_** by The Foundations**

_**Speeding Cars**_** by Imogen Heap**

_**The Hardest Part**_** by Cold Play**

_**Come What May**_** by Ewan Mcgregor and Nicole Kidman from the movie Moulin Rouge**

_**Lullaby **_** by Billy Joel**

_**When The Stars Go Blue **_**by Tim Mcgraw (not a huge country fan, so this is odd)**

_**SOS **_**by Jonas Brothers**

_**Grace Kelly**_** by Mika**

_**Don't Wait**_** by Dashboard Confessional**

**(and especially for this story…) **_**If You're Not The One **_** by Daniel Bedingfield **

Most of the songs by Josh Groban, Jonas Brothers, Michael Buble and Billy Joel. Maybe these songs will help you think too! R&R!

Chapter 4 Dreaming of That Life 

After talking for a little while longer, Sam finally drove me home. He stopped in front of my house and cut the engine. "So. I guess I will see you later, huh?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded and smiled. "Ya. I'll call you tomorrow I guess." I said, opening the door.

He nodded and turned back on the car. "K. Sleep well, Leah." He said quietly.

I hugged him before getting out of the car. "You too, Sam." I said.

As I walked to my front door, he called to me. "Be safe!" He said, then drove away. I turned around and waved briefly before going inside my little house.

I put my keys and purse away after kicking off my shoes lazily. I went into my kitchen and pulled out a little TV Dinner and popped it into the microwave. I wasn't really hungry, but I figured that I had better eat.

As my food span slowly in the microwave, I began daydreaming of that life. The life where everything isn't perfect, but perfect enough. The life where your husband or wife is totally content and happy with your marriage and everything is wonderfully wonderful.

I could picture it in my mind and my heart ached for a life so peaceful as that. I could picture my husband reading to me by the fire as I watched him lovingly. Then I saw two beautiful kids running to me, embracing me and laughing with me as I smiled at them.

My heart began to ache more as my imagination called for more visions of such a life. My wedding… I was in a white, sleeveless dress and walking down a beautiful flower-covered isle to the man of my dreams. I couldn't see his face though, until I got closer. Then I saw Sam's face.

That brought me back to reality. I shook my head and cleared all the impossible visions and wants from my mind. It was then that I realized my food was burning. "Crap." I mumbled, taking it out of the microwave and tossing it into the trash can.

So much for eating, I wasn't hungry anymore and I was too lazy to force myself to eat anything. I decided to give up for the night and retire to my bedroom early. I walked up the stairs slowly and reached my bedroom. I put on a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top, my hair back in a lazy messy bun.

I found my favorite white fluffy slippers and put them on. I decided I was not going to get to sleep without some help. I went slowly back downstairs and started a pot of hot cocoa.

I had a sudden spur of the moment idea and decided to run up to my attic. When Sam had broken up with me, I had put away all of the memories and pictures that I had of him. Maybe looking at them would make me feel happier?

It would probably just make me cry, but I had nothing else to do. I raced up the stairs and pulled down the stepladder from the spare bedroom and ran back to the attic door. I set the stepladder down and began climbing up it. I reached the door and pushed it open.

A sea of dust came at me all at once. I quickly jumped from the stepladder without difficulty, being a werewolf had its charms. The dust barely missed me and when the flow was finally done, I quickly grabbed a flashlight from my bedroom and made my way up the ladder once more.

Once inside the attic, I found the switch and turned on the never used light. I turned off the flashlight and discarded it to one side. I pushed a few boxes over until I found the ones I had been looking for. I opened one, after having blown the dust off and started looking through it. I decided I wouldn't get anything done in this cramped space, so I skillfully dropped the box down onto the floor below the attic.

I did the same with two more boxes then grabbed the flashlight and made my way down the ladder after having pulled the trap door shut. I brushed hair out of my eyes and heaved a great sigh. I piled the boxes and swiftly made my way down the stairs. I brought them into the living room and went to finish my coca.

I took a sip then made my way into the living room. I set down my mug on one side of me and sat Indian style, opening the first box. I laughed bitterly at myself. The thing on top was a picture of Sam and me during the wintertime.

He had grabbed me gingerly around the waist and was kissing my cheek as someone snapped the picture. I remembered that day; it was one of the best days of our relationship, when we were sixteen.

I put the picture to the side and took out a scrapbook, looking through the pictures. A few stuck out at me. One was of Sam and me on a roller coaster. I had my eyes tightly shut and Sam was laughing his head off, his hands raised in the air.

I laughed at myself and turned the page. This one was of us at the prom. I was in a beautiful lavender, off-shoulder dress with a gorgeous diamond necklace and earrings.

Sam was looking handsome in a black tuxedo with a lavender colored tie. His hair was jelled into spikes and he looked very appealing. I loved that night. The look in his eyes in this picture still made my heart melt. He was looking at me with such love and adoration. It reminded me of the way he looked at Emily now.

I was looking back at him with the same look of love in my eyes. Looking into my eyes now, the only thing you could see was hurt. I shook my head sadly and turned the page again.

This picture made me want to die. It was the last picture that him and I ever took together. We were at the mall in one of those silly photo booths. Sam was kissing my cheek and I was kissing his. It was an odd position but it was still affectionate.

The next picture in the silly photo booth was one where he was holding my face and our foreheads were touching. That day, he had told me that he wanted to marry me one day… Now he was marrying my cousin.

It was then that I realized that I was crying. My salty tears were staining the pictures. I felt so alone, so empty and dead inside. I hated feeling this way. It had gone on for far too long. I wiped away my tears furiously. I was so tired of feeling so alone and helpless.

Sam was happy with Emily. I had to remember and accept that no matter how much it hurt me to do so. Maybe one day I would be happy again. Maybe one day I would have _that_ life. Maybe one day I would be loved and not be left alone again.

I had to keep telling myself that, or I would crack all over again. I got up and, not caring about the boxes or hot chocolate that I had just spilled when I got up, I went upstairs and into my bedroom.

I curled up in a tight ball underneath my covers and closed my eyes tightly, dreaming of that life I would hopefully one day have.

A/N: Screw the reviews. I got two at least. So, I decided that was good enough and decided to write again. But I really WOULD like to have at least 4 more reviews before I write the next chapter. But, you know, it probably won't happen. Chances are I will write the next chapter in five minutes! Haha Oh well! Don't just read! Review too! Please?!


	5. Talking With Emily

A/N: Yay! I got four reviews, finally. So here is the fifth chapter! Please, review! It makes my fingers move faster! Thanks to those who added me to their favorites list and favorite author's list! I really appreciate it! I'm dedicating this chapter to my four reviewers! Haha R&R!

Chapter 5 Talking With Emily 

My life seemed to being going at a more normal pace now. I had cleaned the dry hot chocolate out of my carpet and stowed away the boxes back inside my attic, hopefully never to be reminded again of the pain that Sam had caused me.

But as I did all of this, and went to my job daily and talked with Sam, I couldn't help but notice a nagging feeling growing inside my stomach. I seemed to have made amends with everyone, but my once best friend and cousin, Emily.

I guess I had let my anger get the best of me. It wasn't her fault, afterall. She had wanted to protect me from hurt when she met Sam, so she had stayed clear from him for as long as her heart could bear. But eventually, fate worked it's 'magic' and brought them together against their will.

As I sat at my table, eating a TV Dinner that I had not burned this time, I began thinking and deciding things. I began thinking about the good times I had had with Emily when we were kids. We had played dolls, rode bikes, and ate ice cream and all the other little things that little girls enjoy.

And just because she had imprinted in her own way upon my what I thought was soul mate, I had thrown all those memories and happy times away? I was being so utterly selfish! How I could even live with myself, I would never know.

She did not deserve to be treated like this. I don't think everything would be the same between us again, just like Sam and me, but maybe we could be just cousins again? Not mortal enemies because of something out of our control.

I laid my fork down on my little, square table and stood suddenly. When better to talk to her than right now? Forgetting all about my dishes, I walked to my front door and put on my coat and scarf. I put on my shoes, without really noticing when I did so.

I trudged out to my car as snow began to softly fall from the sky above. I loved the wintertime. I had had some of my best times with Sam in the wintertime. I shook my head, remembering that picture in the scrapbook.

No. I had promised myself that I was done with the past. I opened the door to my car and stepped inside. I quickly sat on the icy cold seat and shoved the key into the ignition. I turned it and the car roared to life. Freezing as I was, I turned on the heat up to high and began driving to Sam and Emily's.

I drove about ten miles above the speed limit, not caring about if I got pulled over or not. I had wasted too much time already. I had to make amends with my cousin fast, before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

I reached there home and skidded to an uneven stop right in front of it. I nearly jumped out of my car and slammed my door shut. I started running up the walk. I hadn't noticed that the snow had frozen into a sheet of black ice. I slipped and the world was falling away from me as I tumbled down the three steps I had already ascended.

'Crap' is all I could think before I finally hit my head on the sidewalk. 'Ouch'. I only blacked out for what I thought was a few minutes. But when I finally awoke, groggy and dazed, I was covered in a fresh sheet of snow.

I tried to stand; my throbbing head made the world around me slightly dizzy. I finally gained my balance again and put a tender hand to my head. Sure enough, I had a large, sore bump on my scalp.

I rolled my eyes and started walking up the steps again. "Great." I muttered to myself when I reached the front porch. I tentatively rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door.

This situation seemed strangely familiar and I remembered that just a few weeks ago, I had been here to make amends with another inhabitant of this house. I laughed bitterly to myself, remembering that eventful night.

Sam answered the door. He seemed surprised, yet delighted to see me. "Leah!" He exclaimed, grabbing me in one of his infamous bear hugs.

I laughed and hugged him back, then shrugged out of his grasp casually. "Hey, Sam." I said, smiling at him. I was nervous on the inside, but I tried hard not to show it on the outside.

He smiled back at me. "It's so good to see you! Please, come inside. Emily is just making dinner." He told me, leading the way inside the small shack.

I followed slowly after him, taking off my scarf and coat and hanging it up. I shrugged out of my boots and stood there like an idiot who didn't belong. Sam was still smiling at me. Emily was busy at the stove, she had not turned around when I came inside.

It seemed she knew me all too well and knew not to bother me. I suppose she assumed I was only here for Sam. Only today, she was absolutely wrong. Whereas any other day, she would have been right on the money.

I looked back at Sam's eager expression. "Umm…" How should I begin? I had no idea. "Can I talk to Emily?" I blurted out suddenly.

The reaction that I got from the two of them was amazing. Sam was staring at me, dumfounded and out of sorts. Emily stopped her busy work and turned around, staring at me with tears in her eyes.

Sam shook his head, to clear his thoughts, I assumed. Then he was smiling hugely. He was suddenly hugging me and I had absolutely no idea as to how that happened. I had been sure that he was standing a few feet from me.

"Sam! Can't…breathe!" I gasped, trying to pull away.

He laughed and let me go, holding onto my shoulders only now. "Sorry. I'm just so happy that you are finally talking to her! She's been so miserable." He said solemnly.

I shook my head. "Ya, well." I mumbled. Emily was still staring at me; shock still etched on her ruined face.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, I'll give you some time alone, then." He said. It was clear that he felt awkward and wanted nothing more than to leave the house for a while until we were done talking.

After he had left the house, I turned back to Emily. "Say something." I begged her, nervousness getting the better of me.

She shook her head and finally her mask of shock unfroze and turned into a grimace. "What are you doing here, Leah? I mean, why are you talking to _me_?" She asked me, confused.

I sighed and slowly crossed into the kitchen, stopping in front of her. I stared her straight in the eye, the good one and bad. "I'm tired of holding a grudge against you, Emily. You are my cousin and you were my cousin before Sam came along. And I want you to still be my cousin even now that Sam and I are over." I said hurriedly, wanting to finish before the tears finished forming in my already tired eyes.

Emily was absolutely dumbfounded by my words. I could tell that she didn't believe me. And I was quick to explain further before she could speak. "Wait." I said, holding up my hand to stop her from speaking. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize." I said, my voice catching at the end. Oh great, here comes the water works.

Tears started spilling from my eyes as I tried to compose my voice again. "I haven't been fair to you and I am so sorry. I know this isn't anyone's fault and I was too quick to blame people." I said quietly, looking at the floor.

Then, she was hugging me tightly. I collapsed into her arms, much like I had with Sam. She was stroking my hair and crying into my own shoulder. "No, no you weren't. You had every reason in the world to be upset! I know what it must feel like, to feel so alone and have everything ripped away from you without a good reason!" She said into my hair.

I shook my head as my heart began to ache. "You have no idea, Emily." I said, laughing bitterly through my rough sobs.

She stroked my hair again. "I know. I know! Please, what can I do?" She asked, looking into my tortured face.

I sighed, wiping my eyes. She gave me a Kleenex and looked at me, her expression full of worry. "Thanks." I said, taking the Kleenex and wiping my eyes with it. Then I took both of her hands in my own and stared into her eyes very seriously. "Take care of him, Emily. Love him and be there for him. Be a good wife and never leave him." I told her in a hard voice.

This was it; I was fully giving up my Sam now. As I said these words, I felt another blow hit my already ruined heart. I was expecting it, and because of this, it hurt all the more.

She just hugged me again, sobbing into my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Leah! I never wanted any of this! I wish I could tell you that it was all a cruel joke, but I can't!" She cried into my shoulder.

I hugged her tightly, shaking my head, looking up at ceiling, almost begging for God to agree with her words. "I know. And that's why I'm doing this, Emily. I'm giving up and letting you finally have him without feeling guilty because you are hurting me." I broke away and looked at her sadly. "It's okay, now." I assured her.

She looked at me skeptically through her tear filled eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded fervently. "Yes. I'm not sure if there is someone out there for me. But I'm willing to look." I told her, smiling slightly.

Emily hugged me again. This was the cousin I remembered. Even when she had had everything that I didn't, we had had moments like this all the time. Moments that were so special and so comforting, I couldn't help but love her and her wisdom.

She looked at me with a small, sad smile. "You're really going to be a bridesmaid at my wedding?" She asked hoarsely.

I nodded, laughing slightly. "Of course! My cousin is getting married! I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world!" I assured her.

Emily laughed and pretty soon we were both laughing hysterically at our stupidity these last five years. Were started reminiscing about the past and remembering good and bad childhood memories. Sam finally came back in and looked at us, thoroughly confused.

"So I leave when you guys are mortal enemies, and come back when you guys are cousins again?" He said, shaking his head, so confused.

I laughed at him and nodded. "Yes, that about sums it up." I told him.

Emily laughed too. "Oh, Sam." She said, standing up and hugging him.

He was surprised, but welcomed her with open arms. He rubbed her back and she kissed his neck. "I love you." She whispered. My heart gave only a small twinge of hurt at these words. Good, I was making progress.

He kissed her lips softly and stared into her eyes lovingly. "I love you too." He promised.

I looked away; this moment was far too private to intrude upon. Emily turned around and looked at me, blushing. "Sorry." She mumbled.

I laughed and shook my head, standing up. "Don't be. It's great to see you happy." I admitted honestly.

Emily smiled brightly at me, her scars lifting slightly as she did so. I felt a twinge of sadness as I looked at her scars. "Okay." She said.

"I thinks I had better go now." I suddenly said.

Sam and Emily nodded. "Okay. But first…" Sam walked to me and hugged me tightly.

I was shocked, but of course, hugged him back. "I love you so much, Leah. As a best friend." He whispered. I smiled.

"You too, Sam." I told him. He broke away and stared into my eyes. A curious expression suddenly crossed his handsome face.

"Sam…" I said, worried about what he could possibly be thinking of.

He shrugged, replacing his suddenly curious expression with a false innocent one. "Nothing. I just." He paused. Emily nudged him to continue. "There is a new wolf in the pack, Logan. He is twenty-one, he phased late. And well, maybe you could get to know him, make him feel like part of the pack." He suggested.

I knew there were other reasons for asking me to do this. But it sounded innocent and harmless enough. I finally nodded. "Sure, why not." I hadn't known about this because like I said, I haven't been involved in the pack for the past five years.

He smiled brightly at me. Emily sighed with apparent relief. "Good." He said.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll come by tomorrow some time and maybe meet him." I said, putting on my scarf and coat along with my shoes.

Sam ran and opened the door for me. Always the gentlemen, that one. I smiled at him as I stepped out onto the porch. "Okay. Sounds great! I'll make sure he is over here." He promised.

For some reason, I was sure he would at least keep _this_ promise. I nodded and began descending the steps slowly. "K. See you tomorrow, then. Bye, Emily!" I called, waving to them.

They waved and called back as I reached my car and got into it. I started the car and began slowly driving back to my home. _Logan…_ I thought curiously to myself, a small smile spreading across my no longer pained face.

A/N: There it is! Chapter five! Review limit for this chapter is 5! Come on people, this is an awesome story that deserves reviews! No reviews, no chapters! Haha jk! I'll keep writing no matter what. But reviews really encourage me to keep going. No flames, please! Review!!

**Keelie**


	6. The Werewolf Named Logan

A/N: Wow! Seven reviews; go me! Thanks to all of those people who commented on my story! I didn't think it was that good! It's really nice to know that isn't the case. Thanks guys!

**Here are some more songs to add to my writing song list:**

_**Who's To Say by**_** Vanessa Carlton**

_**Beautiful Disaster by **_**Jon McLaughlin **

_**Who Knew by**_** P!nk**

_**Collide**__**by**_** Howie Day**

Potential Break up Song by Aly & Aj 

_**And So It Goes by**_** Billy Joel**

**There isn't that much this time, but give them a listen to and see if anything comes to your mind, idea wise! This chapter is dedicated to the positive reviews I will get for this chapter! R&R! It makes me type faster!**

Chapter 6 The Werewolf Named Logan 

I went home and trudged up my stairs, my heart feeling considerably lighter now that I had talked to both Emily and Sam. I reached my bedroom and got into my favorite pajamas and climbed into my bed, pulling the fluffy comforter up to my chin.

I lay there, my arms behind my head, thinking. So I was going to meet a new werewolf named Logan. Hmm...didn't seem like such a special thing. But then why was I getting myself so worked up because of it? My heart was racing, my thoughts in disarray.

It just didn't make any sense. Sam had said he was twenty-one, and had phased late. Very late, it seemed. I wonder what would have made his process in becoming a werewolf slow down?

But then again, people phased at different ages, it wasn't like there was a set age in which people were supposed to phase. I shrugged and rolled over onto my side. I fell asleep dreaming about what Logan could be like.

The next morning, I woke up very early. I was so giddy and jumpy and I did not even know why. I hurriedly showered and got dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and threw on a light blue shirt, with a white hoodie over it. I fixed my hair into a casual messy bun and looked at my reflection.

I didn't look _as_ plain as I usually did. But, I still did not look like the same old Leah that I had once been. I still looked tired and drained. And I was. Being so sad and heart broken really did take a harsh toll on you.

I sighed and quickly turned off the bathroom light and made my way down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and threw on my shoes in a rush. I got out my cell phone as I reached my car and yanked the driver side door open while nearly killing myself in the process of getting inside.

I dialed Sam's cell phone number and waited impatiently for him to answer. I started the car in a hurry and sat there, trying to calm myself. Sam finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Sam!" I said, relief rushing inside me and coursing through my veins all at once.

"Leah! Hey, what's up?" Sam asked me. He sounded tired. I hoped that I hadn't woken him up.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the headrest. "Nothing. Is Logan there yet?" I asked; trying to sound composed. But I wasn't so sure if I fooled him.

Sam didn't answer for a short moment that seemed to drag on and on for me. "Uh…Ya. I think he just got here, actually. Go ahead and come on over." He told me finally.

I nodded, although Sam couldn't see my doing so. I felt like an idiot as I began to race down the highway. "Okay. See you in a few minutes." I said, hanging up before he could say anything.

I was sure that he thought I was crazy, but for some reason, I didn't really care just then. I tried to calm myself unsuccessfully as I drove to Sam and Emily's. When I finally got there in record time, I stopped unevenly in front of their home.

I nearly threw myself from the car after having turned it off. I stuffed my keys inside my pocket and raced up the steps at a more reasonable speed. I felt the throbbing bump on my head, and remembered to walk slower this time.

I reached the porch and rang the doorbell, trying to somehow slow my pulse down some. Sam answered the door almost at once. I smiled brightly at him, a calming feeling sped through me the moment I realized that I was finally there, at the house.

He smiled back at me, though he did look a little confused as to why I was so absurdly happy. "Hey!" I squeaked.

He laughed and hugged me, crushing me in his strong grasp. I pulled away, gasping for breath. "Hey!" He said, leading my inside. I followed him.

I stared anxiously around the living room, searching for a new face. I did not find one. I turned to Sam, frowning. "I thought he was here already." I mumbled.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he is. He is in the bathroom." He said, pointing toward the oak bathroom door.

I just stood there. "Okay." Finally, I sat down on the couch in the living room. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the werewolf to come out of the bathroom.

Emily, who had been in the kitchen as usual, came to the living room and hugged me. I hugged back absently and continued to stare at the bathroom door. It opened after what seemed like years of waiting, although I was almost positive that it had only been about two minutes.

Out came the most stunning creature I had ever seen in my entire life. Logan… He was about 6'1 with shaggy, light brown hair and had the exact right amount of muscles that actually looked good in a man. He was staring at me, a blank look stealing over his face.

That wasn't the most shocking thing about this new addition to the pack. No, it was his eyes that caught me the most off guard. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. Not a clouded over, musty color like Sam's. They were a clear, light, intoxicating shade of blue.

They seemed to burn right through my own eyes as I stared captivatingly at him. I could not get used to his eyes. He was absolutely beautiful and perfect. My heart pounded in my chest as I continued to stare at this God like creature.

Sam looked from Logan to me, to Logan. His cleared his throat, and though I couldn't see it, a worried expression crossed his eyes. "So…Anyway, this is Emily's cousin, Leah." He told Logan.

Logan's eyes flickered unwillingly to Sam's. "Oh." He said. His voice was so appealing, although I only heard him speak one word. It was smooth, deep and clear. It fit him well.

I finally blinked and shook my head, clearing it out. "Nice to meet you, Logan." I said, extending my hand out to him, standing up. It was amazing how perfect our different height's seemed to collide together.

I was about 5'6 myself. I came up to his shoulders and I couldn't stop myself from thinking how perfect this was. He shook my hand and it seemed that an invisible electric shock ran up my whole arm, to my brain. As if sending a little message to it, telling it that I loved this stranger.

Loved? What? No. It couldn't be. I didn't know him. Then I remembered suddenly that Sam had not known Emily when he had fallen in love with her. Crap. But he hadn't fallen in love with her; he had…imprinted on her.

Had I just imprinted on this magnificent creature? No. I hope not. I didn't even know him, and it was too soon to love someone again. "I'm Logan." Logan said. I hadn't noticed that he was looking at me again.

I snapped out of it and forced a smile to creep up my lips. "Great. Um…I am part of the pack that you have just joined." I said stupidly. I tried to sound formal, as to not give this boy any reason to think that anything was out of the ordinary.

Logan seemed to frown when my voice and actions turned so formal, but he just nodded. "Yes, I know. Sam has told me everything." He said to me, his own voice becoming suddenly guarded.

Good. I did not want to lead him on. I just nodded casually. "I hope you feel welcomed and that you feel that you fit in." I said to him, trying not to get lost in his pure, blue eyes.

He nodded curtly. "I feel welcomed, thank you." He said stiffly.

I nodded, feeling awkward. But my heart was pounding still inside my chest, and I was sure that he could probably see it doing so. Why was I feeling this way? As if I could not live without this stranger? As if I…loved this unfamiliar being? Hah, it wasn't possible.

This was not love at first sight, this was imprint at first sight, I assumed. But I could not have imprinted on Logan. He was just too perfect and too well put together for my type. "Alright." I turned to Sam.

"Well, I think I had better head home." I said quickly, going to the door and swinging it open suddenly.

Sam looked at me curiously. I just shook my head. I was _not_ going to tell him what had just happened until understood it myself. My heart started to ache as I realized what it meant to leave this house.

It meant leaving _him_. I laughed mentally at myself and stepped out onto the porch. Logan followed Sam and Emily to the door. "Okay. Thanks for stopping by, see you later, Leah." Sam said to me, still staring at me with that same curious expression planted upon his face.

I nodded casually, trying to keep my composure until I at least reached the car. "Sure, sure." I said. "See you, Sam." I said. "Bye, Emily." I called to my cousin. I turned and speed walked swiftly to my car. I realized that I hadn't said good bye to Logan. But I didn't care. I was afraid that if I talked to him again, that I would say incoherent things that did not make sense.

I quickly got inside my car and put the key in the ignition, turning the car on in one fluid movement. I began racing down the street without another glance at Logan.

I could hardly concentrate on my driving, let alone my seeing. My eyes darted every which way, scanning the streets and forest for any sign of that boy. I didn't see anything so I relaxed slightly and took a deep breath.

"Relax, Leah. It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry." I tried to calm myself down. It didn't work, my heart was still throbbing for his presence.

"Get a grip, Leah!" I hissed angrily to myself. "You are acting ridiculous!" But was I really? I mean, Sam had acted similar to this when he first met Emily. No, that did not mean that I had imprinted, did it?

I tried to focus on other things besides what had just happened. But I could not get my thoughts to stray away from Logan for more than a few seconds at a time. This was really starting to freak me out.

I drove faster and faster until I was pushing 125mph. I was driving swiftly through the canyon's now, not even caring about where I was going. I tried to focus on the winding roads in front of me, but I was unsuccessful.

I couldn't think about anything but that stupid new werewolf. What was wrong with me? My car suddenly ran into something hard and was abruptly soaring through the air.

It took me a second to realize that I had just drove off the side of the roads and into the safety rail on the side of the road that prevented cars from falling off the canyon. It hadn't seemed to stop my car from driving off. It dawned on me that I was about to fall into the ocean.

"Crap!" I shrieked, trying to open my car door. If I could just get out, I could jump from my car and not lose my life, hopefully. Maybe I could turn this little accident into another cliff diving adventure?

I tried to calm myself and the seconds seemed to tick by slowly. It felt like I had been falling for ages, although it had been merely seconds. I tried to focus on the task at hand, but I couldn't concentrate.

I was freaking out and losing my composure. "No, Leah!" I screamed at myself. The door wouldn't budge even after I unlocked it. I rolled down my window quickly and looked at how much more my car had to fall. I was nearing the water…

(Ooohhh! Cliffy! Jk! You guys would kill me!)

I tried to squeeze out of the small window. I finally pushed myself through it all the way and before I knew that I had succeeded in escaping my car, I was plunging into the ice cold water of the ocean. This had caught me by initial surprise so I didn't have time to take a breath of air before I was drowning in the water.

I saw my car hit the water dimly. It landed right beside me and pushed me under the blackness of the water further. I tried to push my way up to the surface, but I could not get my legs to move.

I suddenly felt a throbbing, aching pain in my right leg and looked down at it. It was twisted at the wrong angle and it was clear to me that it was broken. Oh. That's why. I tried to maneuver myself to the surface by just using my arms.

It wasn't enough to force me to the fresh air above. My vision was becoming blurry, and my lungs were caving in as I began to drift away from the world. I had time to think one more thought before I finally gave into the blackness. _Maybe if I phased…he would find me…_ Then, I was sinking further into the endless black water around me.

A/N: Ohhh! I am so mean! I had to do a cliffy! Sorry guys! But now it will make you want to keep reading! If you have read this chapter, review! Don't just read! I love reviews you guys, come on and be nice and review! Ten reviews before next chapter!

**Keelie**

**PS: Sorry if this chapter sucked! And sorry for any spelling errors!**


	7. After the Crash

A/N: hahahaha Sorry about the cliffhanger! It had to be done. Well, since apparently Mirane is going to die if I don't post another chapter, then I had better post the seventh chapter! Here it is guys! Thanks for reviewing my story, it makes me feel really good inside to know that people are actually reading my story and reviewing it!

Chapter 7 After the Crash 

I was dead… I had to be. My mind was blank… My lungs were spent. Even as I was unconscious, I could still feel everything going on around me. The icy cold water poked at my skin like a thousand, razor sharp needles.

I tried with all my might to fight against the blackness that had so crudely engulfed me. My mind wouldn't work, and my lungs protested with them. So, I came to the only logical conclusion, I was dead. But wasn't death supposed to be a peaceful thing?

Wasn't I supposed to be greeted by a chorus of welcoming angels by the gates of Heaven? I didn't know. But I knew one thing, death was supposed to be better than this.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled out of the water. I was being lifted up and all at once, I felt cool air caressing my freezing skin. This wasn't warm air; it was cold air, along with an angry wind.

It hurt my skin more than the too cold water had. Even as I felt myself being greeted by fresh air, I could not make my lungs work. My mind screamed at them, begging them to work and contract. But they wouldn't, and so I suffered further.

I heard people screaming what I thought was my name. The voices were too far away to seem comforting. I fell deeper into unconsciousness and could no longer comprehend what was happening around me…

Air. It soared through my lungs suddenly. I welcomed it like it was my first breath of life. Life. I wasn't dead. Or was I? Can you still breathe when you are dead? Maybe you could. I wasn't so sure, though.

I heard people screaming my name again, but this time the voices were closer, not as faint or weak. I wanted to call back out to them, to tell them I was okay and that I wasn't dead. But my brain wouldn't register my command and so I just lay there.

I couldn't see anything, all was black. Oh. My eyes were closed. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't open. This was becoming so frustrating! I tried taking smaller steps. I tested moving my hand and felt my fingers give a feeble twitch.

"Her hand moved!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shriek.

Of course my hand moved, I told it to! I tried moving my legs now. All I felt was a throbbing pain in my right leg and a small movement in my left leg. I wanted to protest that my leg hurt, but my voice would still not work.

Oh, great. I suddenly felt a tickle in my throat and I knew what it meant. I had to cough. I tried to surpass the feeling in my sore throat, but I couldn't. All at once, I was coughing and my eyes flew open.

The world around me was blurry, but it was there. I could see the gray sky above me and feel the cool ground beneath me. I realized that I was coughing up water. It just kept flowing out of my mouth. So _that's _why I couldn't talk.

Finally, the flow of water form my mouth seemed to cease. I panted and heaved deeply, trying to catch my long needed, full breath. Then I heard it, the most beautiful voice in the entire world.

"Leah?!" Logan shouted, his voice near by. I turned my head, searching for his beautiful face. I saw the faces of my pack as my eyes scanned the area around me.

Sam was kneeling beside me, his hands stroking my hair. Emily was bawling by the ambulance. Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Jacob were staring sadly down at me, their arms folded.

I continued to search for Logan as I heard my mother and brother's voices. My head snapped to the side and I saw them running, full sprint, toward me. My mother was bawling her eyes out and my brother, Seth, looked very worried and scared.

My mom pushed everyone aside as she tried to reach me. She finally got to me and knelt down and hugged and kissed me. "My baby!" She cried, holding me tightly. Too tightly.

"Ow! Sore…" I croaked almost incoherently.

She let me go and stared at me. "Are you alright? The officer told me what happened. Oh, Leah! I thought I had lost you!" She cried, leaning in to hug me again.

Sam graciously held her back. "She's very hurt, Susan." He told her serenely.

My mom nodded sadly, crying into her hands. Seth put his arm around her and rubbed her back. "You okay?" He asked me quietly.

I tried to nod. "Ya…" I croaked.

He nodded sadly. I began scanning the area again and finally found him. Logan. He was standing by the ambulance, hugging Emily. I felt a twinge of jealousy pierce my heart and was instantly mad at Emily for hugging him.

Sam stroked my hair. "We're going to take you to the hospital now, Leah." He whispered.

I turned my sore head to him. "How bad am I?" I asked as loud and clear as I could.

Sam frowned. "You have a broken leg." He paused. Of course I did, I already knew that I did. "And you have a concussion, a sprained wrist, three broken ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises." He told me, frowning deeper.

I frowned with him. I suddenly realized that every breath I took hurt my chest. I also had a throbbing headache and my wrist hurt slightly. "Ow." I muttered. I hadn't noticed how much pain I was in before now, because I was so focused on finding Logan.

Sam nodded. "I'll be right there with you." He told me seriously.

I nodded. "Okay." I mumbled. I was suddenly being lightly lifted onto a stretcher. I was freezing and I felt goosepbumps creeping up my arms as the wind blew my sopping wet hair.

I was being loaded into an ambulance when suddenly, I felt a soft fabric being put over me. A body bag? What? I wasn't dead. Silly me, it was not a body bag. It was a blanket.

Sam patted my arm gently and caressed my hair. "I thought that maybe you were cold." He told me.

I tried to smile at him. It looked more like a grimace than anything else. "Thanks." I muttered. It was becoming very hard to breathe and my ribs ached still with every wheezing breath I took.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was in so much pain; I could hardly concentrate. Stupid me, for crashing my car off a cliff with me inside it. Stupid Logan for distracting my thoughts and my focus.

Somewhere in between the car ride to the Hospital, I fell asleep. Or, maybe I passed out. I wasn't sure. But suddenly, I no longer felt any pain.

A/N: K. So that chapter totally sucked, too. Sorry! I really tried my best. Just read and review! Review limit is 5! Come on guys, reviews make my fingers move faster! Please R&R!

**Keelie**

**PS: Love ya!**


	8. Realizing the Impossible

A/N: Wow!! Fourteen reviews; go me! Thanks guys! It means a lot to me that you guys are reading and reviewing! You guys rock for being the ones to give my poor story here, a chance! Thank you soo much again! 3 reviews for this chapter! Not many, so come on guys! PLEASE R&R!

Chapter 8 Realizing the Impossible 

I didn't know how long I was free of the world. I only knew that while I slept, I was away from the pain. I was away from…him. He was the one who had distracted my thoughts and made it so I could barely concentrate on those winding roads of the canyon.

Finally, I decided that I should open my eyes. I decided this because I had been resting long enough, and two; I wanted to find out what that annoying, constant beeping sound was. My eyes slowly fluttered open.

I was so disoriented as I looked around at this unfamiliar room. It was white, everywhere, everything, was white. I swear, it was like heaven on earth, only not. It _looked_ like heaven, sure. But it surely didn't _feel_ like I was assumed heaven would feel like.

I looked down at my right arm and noticed an IV sticking out of it. I moved to pull it out, but realized a second too late that there was a huge slab of tape over it. Stupid, smart doctors. I looked at my legs. Or, the lumps that I assumed were my legs.

I took a large breath and it stung inside my chest. So, my ribs hadn't healed. As I was casually assessing my room, I heard a knock on my door and then the sound of someone coming in.

How rude, they didn't wait for me to okay them coming in. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended like I was still deep in sleep. This wasn't hard; my eyelids were still so heavy.

I heard the sound of someone scraping a chair across the floor, as they moved to sit by my bed. I mentally groaned. Great, I had a visitor. I felt someone lightly take the hand with the IV.

My instincts told me to open my eyes and look at who it was. But no, being a werewolf, I had more clever ways of detecting things like this. I gently sniffed at the air. The smell that filled my nostrils was amazing. I couldn't figure out what it smelled like. But, I was sure of one thing; it smelled absolutely amazing and surreal.

I quickly discovered that the scent belonged to someone from the pack. "Sam?" I asked aloud automatically, slowly opening my eyes again.

No. It wasn't Sam; he had more of a musty smell. This person, or werewolf more like, smelled a thousand times better. No offense to Sam. I turned my head ever so slowly.

Perhaps it was Jacob, or Paul? Maybe Sam had ordered them to come visit me since I was wrapped up in all of these cords and wires. I finally turned my head all the way, but snapped it back once I finally saw who it was…

It was…him. The one who had caused the accident in the first place. I could not _believe_ he had the nerve to come and visit me! It was just so unreal! After everything that had happened to me, he honestly thought it was okay to come and see me?

Hah, as if! I turned my gaze back to him and glared. I roughly pulled my hand out of his. This proved to be the wrong thing to do; the moment I pulled my hand away from his, it tugged on my IV and made me want to pull it out even more than before.

There sat Logan, as perfect and beautiful as the first time I ever saw him. My heart rate accelerated almost too much when I realized that he was smiling at me slightly. I tried to calm myself and focus. I was not going to give this mutt the satisfaction in knowing that he had gotten to me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He just laughed a bark of a laugh at me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He admitted quietly, staring down at the white sheets of my hospital bed.

I laughed bitterly. "Well? You've seen me. You can go now." I told him roughly. I wished my heart could agree with my mind and be mad at him. But it would not cooperate. It just kept fluttering every time I spoke to him.

Logan frowned at me. "I don't want to." He said slowly.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open stupidly. I quickly closed it and gathered my composure again quickly. But not soon enough. Logan was smirking at me. "And it doesn't seem like you want me to leave, either." He said smugly.

I glared hard at him. "Don't get your hopes up, pup." I hissed.

He just laughed. He was so annoying! And so irresistibly beautiful. No, Leah. Don't give in to his in-humanly charms! "Whatever, Leah." The way he said my name, it was like music to my ears.

Damn, he was getting to me. "What do you want?" I snapped, looking away to the wall.

I could feel him smiling at me. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to come and see if you were okay, like I already said before. And see if you felt the same way I did that night at Sam and Emily's…" He blurted out suddenly.

I had no choice but to look at him when he said this. I was staring at him skeptically as my heart did another flutter thing. "Felt what way?" I asked innocently.

He shrugged. "I can't explain it. It was really weird…" He admitted slowly.

I nodded. "I know what you mean." I found myself saying. What the heck, Leah? Don't listen to this boy! But I _was_ listening, and listening intently.

Logan frowned at me. "When I heard you were in an accident, I wanted to die so I could join you when I thought you were dead." He muttered.

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "Oh, Logan. Please don't say that." I said quietly as my head spun when I said his name.

He shook his head. "But, it's true!" He protested.

My heart ached to believe his words. "Logan! You don't even know me! Don't say that!" I snapped, very exasperated.

Logan shook his head, impatient, it seemed. "Leah! I know I don't know you. But…I can't explain how I'm feeling." He said, getting up and beginning to pace back and forth inside the small room.

I let my gaze follow his impatient movements. "I know. I don't understand it either. But Logan, we need to get to know each other before you say things like that." I told him serenely.

He nodded, meeting my anxious gaze. "Right." He said curtly. "I guess I should go, then." He said suddenly.

I nodded, although in reality, I wanted him to stay with me. "Alright. Come back later, or something." I mumbled, preparing to fall back into my lazy slumber as soon as he left.

But I did not hear the door close. I opened my eyes and looked at Logan curiously. "Wh-" But I couldn't finish my question, before he was right in front of me.

He was staring at my face anxiously, holding it between his large hands. "I don't care if I don't know you, Leah. I know what I am feeling and I know that I cannot deny it." He whispered, his sweet breath tickling my pained face.

"Logan I-" I tried to say. But before I could, his lips were on mine. They crushed against mine and sent shivers down my spine. I just lay there, then found myself putting my good arm around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

I let my mouth unwillingly move with his, but I soon realized that our mouths were moving quite enthusiastically against each other's. I broke away, only to take a quick breath before gluing my lips to his once more. I did not know why, but kissing him felt so right.

And then it hit me as hard as if I had run myself off a cliff again. I had imprinted on him and him on me. And then there was no denying our feelings. We simply _had_ to be together. And it did not matter that I was still in love with Sam. Imprinting was so much stronger than silly old love.

I suddenly understood why Sam had left me for Emily. He did not do it because he had wanted to, he had done it because he _had_ to. I felt so horrible about blaming him for everything. He hadn't wanted to hurt me at all; he wanted to protect me even if it hurt me to do so.

I remembered him stroking my hair at the scene of my accident. He had seemed so sincere and so concerned. Then I remembered him looking at me lovingly when we had made amends. He did still love me… But it was not the same as imprinting.

I realized that he was probably hurting as much as I was for having to give up our love for his and Emily's relationship. I found myself crying softly, still kissing Logan.

I told myself that the next time I saw Sam, I would apologize sincerely for being such an oblivious idiot. I kissed Logan harder and deeper. Poor Emily. She had not wanted to hurt me either. I knew that now. And I was suddenly grateful that I had been so weird that day I made amends with her.

I finally broke away and leaned my forehead against his. "Imprinting…" He gasped into my face.

"A lot different than I thought it would be." I mumbled back to him.

He nodded and laughed, kissing me again. The only thing that seemed to matter anymore, was Logan… He was my life and I loved him more than I should… I would only get myself hurt again… And this time, there really was no getting over it.

A/N: OMC (oh my Carlisle), this chapter totally did suck this time! I'm soooo sorry! I tried! I tried! R&R! But please, don't be too harsh on me!

Keelie

PS: Love ya! R&R!


	9. Recovery

A/N: I am SO sorry! It has taken me SO long to update! I apologize! I have been really busy with school and I've been sick so I haven't really had the heart to update. And I'm sorry! Don't hate me too much! This chapter sucks! I'm sorry!

Chapter 9 Recovery 

With the help of Logan and my family, I was soon able to leave the hospital. The doctor's made everyone swear that they would keep a watchful eye on me. I didn't much agree with the idea, but I didn't have any say in it, so it seemed.

The day I went home from the hospital, was the day I first learned about Logan in full. He drove me home from the hospital and we chatted easily the whole way home. It was effortless small talk. The words seemed to flow off of our lips like water.

He told me a lot about himself. His past, his family, him becoming a werewolf… And many other small things. When we were nearing my home, we got to the much larger and touchy things. Like his love life.

He admitted to never really having an actual girl friend until tenth grade. Her name was Sally Evans. He had loved her, she had loved him. It was a fairytale romance that any one would ever ask for.

But the romance soon ended when she left him for another boy. He had learned, six months later, of her terrible car accident. The accident that had ended her young life. The accident that had driven Logan to Washington. The accident that had driven Logan to…her…

He admitted to her reluctantly that he had thought he would never love again. And maybe love wasn't the right word to describe the bond between Logan and I. Need, seemed to be a better word to describe this strange sensation that coursed through me.

But even as we laughed, and talked and reminisced about child hood memories, I could not shake the guarded feeling away. The feeling that I had been trying to push to the side since the moment Logan first kissed me.

I had built a wall. A strong wall that would not soon come down. A wall that guarded my heart. I knew that one-day, Logan would be the one to tear down that wall, but yet I had still left it up.

I could not get it to come down on its own. And frankly, I didn't want it to. I wanted to test my relationship with Logan before it even budged in the slightest. I had laid everything on the line too quickly with Sam. And I wasn't going to make the same mistake again, with Logan.

He could sense by the way I talked and acted, that I had built this wall and decided to question it as we sat in my driveway, snow softly falling in large flakes around his car.

"Why are you so guarded around me?" Logan asked me, looking into my eyes deeply, willing the answer to form within them.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm just not one to rush into things…" Liar. I was a liar. I had certainly rushed into many previous relationships. One, of course, including Sam.

Logan frowned and his bottom lip protruded out a bit into the cutest pout I had ever seen in my life. "Please, tell me. I don't want there to be any secrets between us." He said quietly.

I frowned. If I told him, he would hate Sam. If I didn't tell him, he would hate me. I couldn't decide which was worse. Hating me, probably. "Fine." I said in defeat.

His eyes lit up. "I love a good story." He said like a little boy learning a new tribe legend.

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "It isn't a happy story, Logan." I admitted sadly. He frowned slightly.

"I don't care. Tell it anyway." He said, edging me on.

I sighed, looking out the car window and watching a particularly large snowflake drift to the ground. "I was sixteen, in my sophomore year at La Push High School. That's when I met him, in Biology. He was two years older than I. I was instantly mesmerized by his beauty and perfection." I said, fading into an unseen memory.

Logan sat, watching me with piercing eyes. "At first, he didn't take any notice to me. I tried desperately to get his attention, constantly. To no avail. Finally, he talked to me. It shocked me so much that, I couldn't reply. He talked to me daily from that point on.

And then, eventually we started going out. For about three years, everything was perfect. Then he left me. I didn't know where he had gone, or if he was ever coming back for me. But he did. Two weeks after his strange disappearance, he reappeared in my bedroom. He looked sick and exhausted. I asked him where he had been, he didn't answer. He said he couldn't answer. I persisted, but he remained stubborn.

I never asked again. I found out on my own, seeing him morph one day. It shocked me that the legends were true." I said, my voice dazed, watching the snowflakes absently as I talked.

"Then, my cousin Emily came. He and I had never really been the same since he left. But we tried hard to pretend that we were still the same old couple that everyone knew and loved. The moment he laid eyes on her, I knew my life was over. I was dead, hollow the day I caught them kissing. I didn't look at them, I didn't say a thing. I ran and kept running until I finally passed out on the forest floor.

He found me then. He apologized over and over; saying it wasn't his fault. I wanted desperately to understand, to know what he was really saying. Was it over? Were he and I done forever? My question was answered the following day when they sat me down and talked to me. I can't remember a single thing that was said during that entire conversation. My mind has blocked it out, I guess." I mumbled. It was then that I realized I was crying. I wiped away my tears furiously.

"Anyway, I've never been the same since. Not until I met you, that is." I mumbled.

Logan was looking at me in awe, his mouth hanging out. "Logan?" I asked, concerned for my newfound lover's sanity.

He shook his head and closed his mouth. "Wow…Who was he?" He asked me quietly.

I gulped and looked away again, out the foggy window. "Sam Uley." I mumbled almost incoherently.

Logan didn't say anything for a long time. "What?" He finally managed to get out.

I just nodded stiffly, not sure what to expect from Logan. "Yes. The pack leader. The very same." I mumbled.

Logan shook his head back and forth slowly, trying to comprehend. "You mean…Emily…she…your cousin? He…you…" He said, trying to form coherent sentences with no success.

I nodded, looking at him sadly. "Yes. She is my cousin. He was my boy friend. She tore us apart." I mumbled.

He nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry." He said honestly.

I nodded stiffly. "Me too. But, I'm done with that part of my life. I just want to move on. But slowly." I said, smiling slightly.

Logan just looked at me. "Okay." He finally said. "Can I walk you to your door?" He asked, looking at my broken leg in its bulky cast. I laughed.

"Of course you can." I said, smiling hugely. My face still hurt slightly and so did my ribs, but I was definitely healing.

He helped me out the car and half-carried me to my door. He set me down and I smiled up at him. "Thanks for taking care of me." I said sincerely. He nodded.

"Any time. Just call if you need anything." He said, hugging me gently. I hugged him back and breathed in his pine like scent.

"Okay." I said, frowning at the thought of him leaving. Too soon, we broke away from each other. Logan looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, overly self-conscious.

He just smiled crookedly at me while my heart did a back flip. "Can I kiss you good night?" He asked sheepishly.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. This boy sure was a real catch. "Of course you can!" I said full heartedly.

He smiled and bent down to softly brush his lips against mine. I kissed back and hugged him to me. He chuckled and pulled away. "Good night, Leah." He breathed into my face.

Shivers racked involuntarily up and down my spine. "Good night, Logan." I said quietly.

Then he was gone. I didn't even have time to blink before he was driving off. I glared after him. "Rotten, no good, werewolf!" I shouted at his speeding car. But I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself.

I unlocked my door and inched my way inside. I locked it once my whole form was finally inside. I kicked off my one shoe and tossed my keys aside, not caring where they landed. I slowly half-crawled up my stairs to my bedroom. Without bothering to put on my pajamas, I slowly got under my covers and lay awkwardly underneath them.

My bulky leg was making it hard to become comfortable. I huffed and closed my eyes, not at ease. But then I thought of Logan and his sweet smile and sultry voice. I smiled peacefully and drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

I wasn't fully healed, but I as on the road to recovery, in more ways than one.

A/N: I am so sorry! That totally sucked! Stupid writer's block! Please don't bash it too much! I will update more frequently now! Don't fret! Hehehe Review if you want another chapter! R&R please!

**Keelie**


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

A/N: Sorry for the Author's Note! This isn't a chapter, obviously. Anyway… I was looking at the Stats for this story and I noticed that there have been about 15 or so hits for this chapter. But only two reviews. I would just like to request that if you read my story, then review it. It really helps me to go on! I already have chapter ten ready to post, but I'm not going to yet. It really makes me sad to see that so many are reading my story and I only have 23 reviews.

**I am not trying to sound greedy and like I'm begging for reviews. But really people, if you read my story, review it!! It makes my day so much brighter! I will post the tenth chapter in a day or two, depending on the response I get from this Author's Note. Thanks for those of you who have read my story AND have reviewed it. Once again, I'm not trying to sound greedy or like I'm begging. It just makes me mad to see that so many are reading, but so few are reviewing.**

**R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!**

**Keelie**


	11. Dreams

A/N: I know I know! It's been so long since I last posted an actual chapter! I'm so sorry! So…What should happen next? I asked myself that question as I was reading through my other chapters. And I came up with absolutely nothing. So, I'm basically winging this chapter. Hope you like it! I don't even know if I will! But still R&R!

_10_

Dreams 

It was all a cruel joke, I told myself. I wasn't really here. I couldn't be. For three reason's I was certain of this. One, the whole room was bright white, whiter than the hospital room I had been in a few weeks ago. Two, I was with Sam. And three, Logan was threatening to kill me.

But this dream seemed so real. Dream. It was a dream! All a dream. Yes, it was. But then it seemed to real and so full of emotions. In this dream, I was standing in a pure white room with Sam. We were both bloodied up fairly badly, and my left arm was at a strange angle. And I could feel the intense pain of it. More so than anything else in the dream, I could feel the pain of my obviously broken arm.

But this fact seemed so unimportant compared to many other facts in this strange surreal dream. The fact that Logan was standing not ten feet away from me, holding a long, sharp knife and threatening to kill me if Sam didn't do it first, shocked me also.

But… Why would he want to kill me? Why would he want Sam to kill me? Why was Logan standing unharmed and certainly armed with weapons? Then it occurred to me that he was extending the knife out to Sam for him to take.

This fact shocked me to my core. My dream self was begging Sam not to do it, that there must be another way. Another way to do what? I had no idea. Sam was looking at the knife that Logan was holding out to him. He reached out and took it and held it to my throat as I stared in blatant disbelief…

I awoke with a start, screaming as I clutched my throat. I stopped screaming and panted heavily as I felt a cold sweat trickling down my pale face. My eyes were wide as they scanned the room around me. It was empty. It had just been a very real dream, that was all.

But then why had it seemed so real? So hurtful, so…painful. I had no idea. I had never had a dream like that before, and this made me very uneasy as I lay back down on my pillows, panting.

I couldn't let myself get so worked up over such a silly dream. But it hadn't been silly. It had been very frightening. And very real. Real. What _was_ real, anyway? I had no idea anymore. Was it possible to dream things that were going to happen in the future? No. I couldn't have had a premonition or seeing of the future. It had just been a dream that my mind worked up because I had recently become Logan's girlfriend.

And my mind was still a little unsettled at the idea of dating someone else right now. That was all. It had to be.

I got out of my bed, shaking. I stumbled over to my door and opened it. I stepped out into the hallway and half crawled down the stairs and into my kitchen. I felt around for the light switch on the wall and found it, turning on the light in my kitchen.

I searched blindly for my phone and finally found it on the counter. I opened my eyes fully and dialed not Logan's number, but Sam's. Why was I dialing Sam's number instead of Logan's? Wasn't I supposed to call Logan in times like these? But instead of calling him, I was calling my ex boyfriend turned friend.

It wasn't Sam that I had an uneasy feeling about. No, it was Logan. But hadn't Sam been the one to hold the knife to my throat? Yes. But hadn't Logan been the one that made him do it? Yes. So shouldn't I hate Sam because he didn't have to do it?

I thought so. But instead I felt uneasy about Logan. Not Sam. I put the phone to my ear shakily and waited for someone to answer. Finally, on the sixth ring, someone picked up the phone on the other end.

I didn't wait for them to speak before I launched into my speech. "Sam. I need Sam. Please. Sam." I spoke softly, my voice hoarse and probably hard to understand.

"Leah?" Sam's tired voice said and my heart filled with relief at the sound of his deep voice.

I sighed deeply. "Sam. Yes, it's me. Can you please come over? Now?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my balance by holding onto the counter with one hand.

I heard a door slam on the other end. "Yes. I'm on my way. What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly. I heard a car start and knew he was on his way over.

I closed my eyes and let the calming feeling that had developed when I spoke to Sam, fill me up. "I can't tell you over the phone." I said slowly, eyes still closed.

"Alright. I'm about five minutes away. Will you be okay until I get there?" Sam asked, concern echoing all around his voice.

I nodded, though he couldn't see me doing so. "Yes." I said softly.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." I heard the line go dead and dropped the phone carelessly. I sank to the floor and put my head on my knees, rocking back and forth, trying to get the frightening image of Logan out of my mind.

I distantly heard the front door open and slam shut. I tried to lift my head, but it was just too heavy and I could only raise it a few inches. Immediately I felt a pair of warm, strong arms snake there way around my waist. I was lifted into someone's lap and suddenly felt safe. Sam.

It had to be Sam. I looked up finally and sure enough, Sam's musty blue eyes were looking into my brown one's. "Leah? Are you all right? What happened?" He asked in a hushed voice, stroking my hair gently.

I shook my head and frowned deeply, staring at a single kitchen tile. "Nothing. I just…had a bad dream is all." I said quietly.

Sam sighed with apparent relief. "About what?" He asked, turning my chin so that I was staring into his concerned eyes once more.

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. "Logan wanted you to kill me. He said that if you didn't, then he would." I spoke quietly, my voice slightly muffled by my face being buried in his chest. I hoped that he could still understand me.

"Well…It was just a dream, right?" Sam asked. I could feel his eyes on me but was too afraid to look up.

"Yes. But it seemed so real, Sam. I could feel the pain of a broken arm and I could feel you put the knife to my throat. It felt so real." I said quietly, staring off into space now.

I heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and my head snapped to the side, looking at him. "What?" I asked, self-conscious even now.

He shook his head and looked at me with wide eyes. "Nothing. I…just had the same dream is all." He said slowly.

My world seemed to crash down around me and I could no longer see straight. This was not just a coincidence. "What? Are you sure?" I asked hoarsely.

Sam nodded sadly; just as dumb founded as I was. "Yes. I'm positive. I was really shaken up by it, but didn't think anything of us because it was just a dream." He said, sounding out of breath even though we were just sitting on the kitchen floor.

I nodded, dizzy. "Yeah. What could it mean?" I asked him.

He shook his head and sighed. "I have no idea. Maybe it was just a coincidence?" He suggested. But we both knew that it was no coincidence. Only things like this would ever happen in the pack.

"Has anyone else ever had an experience like this?" I asked softly, staring at his worried face. I'm sure his expression mirrored my own.

He finally nodded after thinking for a long time. "Yes. Jacob and Embry shared a dream about that redheaded Vampire." He told me.

I breathed in sharply and became even dizzier. Bad idea. "What?" I said, my voice barely audible behind the fear in it.

Sam nodded. He was doing a lot of that tonight. "Yes. What's even scarier is the fact that it came true only a few weeks after, during the fight with the vampires. The dream was about when Jacob got hurt." He explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my words broken.

Sam looked at me, even more wide eyed than before. "Leah. We need to figure out what this dream means. How much do you know about Logan?" He asked me seriously.

I shrugged. "Not much, I guess." I admitted sadly.

"Well we need to find out where he came from before La Push. His background. Everything! Leah! We know nothing about him." Sam said, jumping up, dragging me with him.

I nearly lost my balance but grabbed Sam's arm for support. "Sam! You don't really think Logan would ever do that, do you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, Leah. For all we know, he was a mass murderer before he came here." Sam said, pacing back and forth now.

I leaned against the counter and watched him walk. "Sam, he isn't that kind of person. And wouldn't we know his past?" I said, sticking up for my imprint.

Sam stopped and looked at me, glaring. "You don't know that, Leah. You only know what you feel. And no, not necessarily." He said, pacing again.

I glared at him this time. "Yes I do know that. He's either a really good actor, or as good a person as I think he is." I said defiantly.

"I would go with actor, for right now. Don't trust him too much, Leah." He said seriously.

"But I _do_ trust him! And a stupid dream isn't going to change my opinion about him!" I said angrily, shaking slightly.

Sam stopped suddenly and gripped my shoulders tightly. "Leah. Calm down." He said slowly.

I glared up at him. "I will _not_ calm down. You don't know him like I do." I said through gritted teeth, shaking even more now.

"You have known him for a few weeks, Leah!" Sam pointed out calmly.

"You're one to talk." I hissed.

Sam frowned and let go of me. "Stop it, Leah." He said sadly.

"I will not stop it until you stop judging Logan!" I said, shaking even more.

"All I am saying is we need to figure this dream out." He said calmly. Calm. Sam was always calm! Didn't he ever get angry?!

"You figure it out. I'm going for a walk." I said angrily, storming out of the room. I opened my front door and just as I closed it, I was running. I phased only a few moments later.

I tore into the forest behind my house and kept on running, thoughts swirling in my mind. Logan couldn't really be a bad person, could he? He would never do that to me, would he?

I didn't know anymore. All the faith I had in Logan was being tested all because of a silly little dream that didn't mean anything in reality. So why was I letting it get to me so much?

Was it because Sam had had the same dream on the same night? Or was it because he was right when he said I hardly knew him? Did I really not know Logan? Had I really imprinted on him? Was I just making myself believe I had imprinted on him?

I was questioning everything I had been feeling these past few weeks. I was questioning my love for Logan. I was questioning my happiness…

A/N: WOW! That was totally unexpected! I had no idea I was going to write that! Like I said, I was winging it the whole time. But now I have ideas! Woo! I'm sorry I have to play with Leah's happiness again! But with these ideas, it has to be done. PLEASE R&R!

**Keelie**


	12. Hearing of the War

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it has taken me like a month to update! My grandpa died on the 18****th****, so life has been pretty hard recently. Another reason is, I've been having a big dose of writers block. And I mean BIG. I thought I had ideas, but then they didn't coincide well with my story after all.**

**But, the only reason why I am even able to update today is because persephonesfolly gave me a stroke of genius! I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Seph (persephonesfolly)! Enjoy!…Possibly. R&R! R&R! I want to get my story back up on the charts. Haha**

_11_

Hearing of the War 

Eventually I grew tired of running, for once, and had to phase back and collapse onto a near by boulder after putting on the pair of shorts I had brought, along with the white tank top. I looked around, trying to figure out where exactly I was. I was in a moss covered forest, with very large trees all around that shielded the near by sky.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back against the boulder. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure the sound of it was echoing around the eerily deserted forest around me.

I was falling deep into thought when suddenly; a light shake of my shoulders crudely brought me back to my unwanted reality. My eyes were wide and my body went rigid. But as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the forest once more, I relaxed.

It was Sam. He was crouched down in front of me, staring at me only with worry. I stared back, only with confusion. "How did you find me?" I asked slowly.

Sam sighed and sat down on the moss-covered ground. "I followed you." He said simply.

I gawked. "Why?" I demanded, out raged.

Sam looked taken aback. "Because I couldn't just let you run out here all by yourself, you could have been hurt." He said very seriously.

I rolled my eyes and looked away towards the many trees. "I can take care of my self." I said defiantly.

He shook his head back and forth. "Not in the state that you left in." He said.

I sucked in a large intake of breath as all the memories came flooding back to me. The reason why I had run in the first place, the reason why I felt uneasy about Logan. I turned and stared at Sam for a long moment.

He frowned and the worry in his eyes only increased. "Leah? It's okay." He said, gently rubbing my shoulder.

I shrugged away from his touch. "No. It isn't." I said through gritted teeth. I was suddenly extremely tired of sitting and stood up, not bothering to brush myself off.

Sam stood up with me and folded his arms across his chest. "Why isn't it okay?" He asked, confused. Stupid men!

I glared icily at him. "Because! Sam! I was actually happy up until about three days ago when I learned that my boy friend and _imprint_ might be something other than I thought he was." I said, fighting back tears. I was _not_ going to cry over this.

Sam sighed and looked up at the tree-covered sky. "Leah. It was just a dream." He tried to reassure me yet again.

I groaned, aggravated beyond reason. "NO! I don't think it was, Sam." I said angrily.

He just looked at me. "So maybe it wasn't. What are you going to do about it, Leah?" He questioned me.

I stopped short. I hadn't really thought about that little detail. "I don't know." I admitted reluctantly.

Sam nodded, pleased. "Exactly. Just wait for something to happen. Please, Leah. Just come home." He pleaded.

I stared at him for a long moment, thinking. I could just go home and pretend that I had forgotten about the whole thing and really investigate it further. Or, I could be the defiant twit I was and refuse to go back home. I chose the first option.

"You're right, Sam. I think I'll come home." I said in a detached tone.

Sam stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open like an idiot. He finally regained control of himself and closed his mouth. "A..Alright then." He said eagerly.

I nodded, faking a smile. He smiled back cautiously. I sighed and started to shake uncontrollably. I let my senses take over and phased into my wolf form easily.

Sam did the same and we were soon running through the forest, headed back toward La Push.

We reached La Push in record time and headed toward Emily's, and Sam's. I phased back when we crossed over into their yard and quickly put my clothes back on. I waited for Sam to come out of the trees after putting his black sweats back on.

He emerged and we quickly walked up the steps and into the house. I made the mistake of being the one to open the door. When I did, I was bombarded with hugs and kisses.

I gasped and tried to pull away. Finally, the entire pack, excluding Sam and Logan let go of me and I was able to get a look around the room.

Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob were staring at me with anxious eyes, smiling hugely. Emily was standing with Sam, whose arm was snaked around her waist casually.

But none of these faces mattered much to me at the moment. I was looking for the one face that I dreaded and yet yearned to see. The face of my imprint. I still had an uneasy feeling about him, but I figured if I maybe saw him, then that feeling would subside.

But he was nowhere in sight. I looked at Sam and frowned. "Where's Logan?" I asked slowly.

Sam looked right back at me. "He's away on...business." He stated hesitantly. Liar.

I glared. "Samuel. You were never much of a liar. Don't try to start now." I hissed.

Sam gulped and Emily nudged him gently in the side, telling him to continue. "Leah, he's with the elders." He said reluctantly.

This momentarily puzzled me. "Why?" I asked.

Sam looked at the rest of the pack for help. Embry spoke up. "To help prepare for the war." He blurted out.

Sam gave him a look. "Nice one, Em." He said angrily.

I felt my mouth drop open, but could not close it. "War?" I asked weakly.

Jacob nodded. "Yes. The war with the blood suckers." He said calmly, as if it were nothing.

"But…We just _had_ a war with them not too long ago. Why is there another one?" I demanded.

Paul spoke this time. "Because. The so called 'Volturi' have decided that our existence is pointless." He said directly to me.

I glared at Sam. "Why am I the only one who didn't know about this? And why is Logan the one with the elders?" I asked angrily.

Sam sighed and took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down and noticed everyone else file into the cramped living room. Sam cleared his throat and looked me in the eye. "Leah, we didn't want to worry you. And Logan volunteered." He told me.

I blinked a few times before speaking. "Didn't want to worry _me_?" I said blankly. "Why?" I added.

"Because, Leah. You have had a lot on your mind." Sam said calmly.

Paul snorted. "Hah, yeah, no kidding." I turned and glared at him before turning my gaze back to Sam once more.

"So?" I prompted him further.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't worry about it, Leah." He said firmly.

I glared. "Don't _worry?_! I was the only one who didn't know about this war!" I said, standing up.

"We were planning on telling you when you came back, anyway." Sam assured me, standing up when I did.

"Sure, Sam, whatever." I said, crossing my arms and looking away. "So, what's the plan?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"We aren't sure yet. That's why Logan is with the elders. Jacob and I were about to go join him to discuss our course of action." Sam explained.

"And when will we know exactly what's going to happen?" I demanded.

"I don't know, Leah. It all depends." Sam said.

"On what?" I asked, growing impatient at the lack of information I was getting.

"On how quick we decide." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So until then, we just sit back and let these 'Volturi' plan our deaths?" I asked, glaring at each of them.

"What else should we do, Leah?" Sam demanded, growing annoyed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, as always." I growled and spun on my heel and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I phased quickly and darted into the forest, headed toward my home. I now had even more to think about than before. Such as, why had Logan been the one to volunteer to go speak with the elders? Why did the Volturi or whoever they were, feel the need to destroy us suddenly? Why had I been the last one to find out about this coming war? Why did everyone feel the need to protect _me?_ What did my dream mean? Why did I still have an uneasy feeling about Logan?

I had so much to figure out, and I planned on doing just that. My life had gone from miserable, to moderate, to happy, then right back to miserable in a matter of weeks.

What was the world coming to? Where was the justice? Where was the happiness?… Hadn't I suffered enough?

**A/N: O…K… haha That was unexpected as well! That was my try at free writing. I'm sorry if it was boring. But now I definitely DO have ideas that will work this time. So I should be updating a lot more frequent now. Woo! Thanks again to Seph for giving me the inspiration that I needed to continue. You're the best!**

**Please R&R! It REALLY helps me to continue! I don't expect to get many reviews, but hey, I still hope I will! Come on guys. This story has over 1800 views and yet 32 reviews. How pathetic, in my opinion. **

**This story is really great and has taken a LOT of thinking and time in order to write. And it deserves more reviews than it has. Please, be gracious and READ _and _review. It means A LOT to me. Thanks!**

**Keelie**


	13. Betrayal

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has been so long since I last updated. Life has been crazy and I've had to research classes for my sophomore year. Ugh. It has been really hectic. Anyway, I'm back now! And because I'm back, you guys deserve a chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! 

**DISCLOSURE: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_12_

Betrayal

I ran all the way to my home, angry and my mind whirling without any stopping. When I reached my home, I instantly stopped at the edge of the woods. Something was not right. I could feel it.

A knot started forming in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to turn around and run as far from my house as possible. But I couldn't. Where would I go? Logan's? I wasn't sure I wanted to be around him right now.

And I certainly couldn't go to Sam's after what just happened. So instead, I sucked it up and trudged forward towards my home, after pulling on shorts and a tank top that I always tagged along.

I quickly scanned the area. My house seemed normal enough, though I did need to mow the lawn… I stepped forward a few more feet then eventually ran to my front door and unlocked it. 

I went inside and closed the door quickly behind me, and bolt locked it. I walked up the stairs cautiously, the knot growing larger and larger. Something was _not _right. 

When I reached my room, I changed into a pair of sweats and left my tank on. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard it. A noise, in the living room. My wolf senses went hyper aware. 

I tried to focus on the sound to identify what it had been. It sounded like shuffling feet. I tip toed as quiet but fast as I could. I reached the floor and all at once, two pairs of strong hands were grabbing my arms. 

I tried to pull away, but couldn't. A gag was put over my mouth. I looked around wildly, trying to identify my attackers. But they were all masked. There must have been ten of them. 

All for once purpose…to kidnap _me_. I quickly thought up a plan. If I could just get away for a few seconds, I could ditch these strong hands and this gag, and morph into wolf form.

But as if he read my mind, a tall guy with a black ski mask over his face stepped forward. "There will be none of that, Leah." He said. His voice was very familiar…But I couldn't seem to place who it was behind the mask.

The mystery man stalked toward me and put a collar, yes a _collar _around my neck. I tried to use all my anger to morph into wolf form, but the collar zapped me. I cringed in pain and tried to hold in my tears. I was not going to give these filthy men the satisfaction.

The mystery man grinned behind the mask. "Take her to the car." He ordered and turned on his heel and walked out of my house. 

I stared in shock. This could not be happening to me. How could this have happened? One minute I was fighting with Sam and the next, I'm being kidnapped. 

My staring was cut short when a blind fold was placed over my eyes and tied tight. I tried to beg the men to let me go, that I hadn't done anything to them. But it was hopeless.

The next thing I knew, my hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were also bound. I was literally thrown into the back of what I was sure to be a van. My shoulder hit the floor heavily and I cringed in pain. That was sure to leave a bruise, even for me.

The two heavy doors of the van closed with a loud and sickening thud. I was draped in complete darkness. I ran through what had just happened in my head as the van began to skid down the road. My road…

I had recognized the voice of that man. I was sure of it. But I just couldn't place who it had been. And why hadn't anyone come to save me? Logan? Or Sam? It just didn't make any sense to me why I would be kidnapped without a fight.

I had always been able to fight. And when I got out of this van, I was sure going to fight. It was a few hours before I felt the van come to a screeching stop. I was jolted and hit my shoulder again. I suppressed a scream and bit my tongue.

The huge doors of the back of the van were unlocked and opened. Two large pairs of hands grabbed me by the arms and literally dragged me out of the van. I was shoved forward and forced to walk. I had to wait for the right moment to make my move.

We stopped walking for a moment. This was my chance. Possibly the only chance I would get to escape. I used the huge arms holding onto me for support and kicked my legs up, hitting one of my captors in the gut.

Though I couldn't see, I could sense where my prey was and attack them easily using only my feet as my weapon. I heard the man gasp and stagger back. Yes!

I kicked my feet out again and managed to hit one of the men holding me. He let go instantly and fell back in pain. The other man holding my arms let go in fear. I guess I kicked really well even while blind folded. I would make a note of it.

I felt around with my bound hands for something sharp. I came across a door handle on a car and slipped my bound hands through it. I tugged hard and the rope bounding me surprisingly broke and floated to the ground.

I rubbed my wrists for a second before reaching back and undoing my blind fold. It drifted to the ground and joined the forgotten ropes that had bound me. I bent down and undid the ropes holding my ankles together. I threw it in the pile of other ropes and looked around finally.

I wished I hadn't instantly. What I saw was not what I wanted to see at all. A secluded forest. Guns. Knifes. Men in black. All were looking at me expectantly. 

I cleared my throat. "Well, hello." I said lamely.

The man who had spoken to me before stepped forward to talk again. "Leah, it is so good to see you." He said. 

I looked at him confused. "Well, I can't say the same to you. Because I can't see who you are." I snapped.

I saw the man smile underneath the mask. He lifted his hand and ripped the mask away. I wish he hadn't. My heart crumbled into a thousand pieces and I fell on my knees in shock.

All those times. All those thousands of times when he said he loved me. The memories, which now floated back to me, were all a thousand stabs in my already mangled heart. They were right. I couldn't trust him.

And just like that, my face went expressionless and my heart was behind closed doors, covered in walls and walls of brick protecting it. I wouldn't let my pain get to me just yet.

I had to stay strong. For me. I stood and looked at the man who had just caused me so much grief. But what I felt now, was anger. Anger at myself that I hadn't seen this before until now.

I couldn't figure out what hurt me more. The fact that he lied to me, or the fact that he kidnapped me.

"Hello." I said in a chilling tone. All the hurt and anger that I felt was projected clearly in that one word.

He smiled at me. "Take her back to the van." Logan ordered.

Logan…my imprint. My soul mate. Was now my greatest enemy.

A/N: And now, my friends. This is where the story gets good! Review! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Keelie**


	14. Another Author's Note sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys! I just thought I would get it out there that my story is now the first in a series. I suddenly had so many ideas and realized they would not all fit into one fan fiction. So, I decided to make it a series!! Yay!! The characters are not mine, I'm just using them. But Logan, which is the character I made up, IS my idea. And so is the idea for the series.**

**So...Disclosure: Twilight and all of its characters are not mine.**

**Disclosure: Logan and the idea for this new series based on characters from Twilight, ARE mine.**

**So...I hope you all are okay with this. And I'm really excited. It would be much appreciated if you guys could review my story. Thank you!**

**Keelie**

**PS: Listen to Anywhere But Here by Sick Puppies while reading Chapter 12!**


	15. To Remember

A/N: Woo

A/N: Woo! I got 4 reviews! That is more than I have had in a LONG time. Believe me. Now I have 42! Yay! That isn't much. And honestly I think my story deserves more but…there is nothing I can do about it. But…YOU guys CAN do something about it! REVIEW! It means so much to me!

**All right guys here is the 13****th**** chapter! I really hope you like it…**

**Keelie**

_13_

To Remember

What does it mean to remember? Remember a life that you know you can never have again. A life forgotten in the past. A life torn away from you without your consent. What does it truly mean to be betrayed?

As I lay in the back of the van on our way to another mystery location, I couldn't get his image out of my troubled mind. Logan. Logan standing, grinning at me. The grin that I had come to love and cherish in the past few months which I had known him. It was now only a reminder of what he had done…

I never suspected. Never thought he could truly be my enemy. Until it was too late. And now I was trapped, kidnapped, more alone than I had ever felt in a long time.

I wished Sam were here with me. I wished I could have said good bye…

For some reason I felt like this would be my last 'adventure'. And that really hurt my already throbbing heart.

I put a hand against my heart and closed my eyes. Luckily they hadn't put the blind fold back on my eyes. I thought about Sam and all we had been through.

I thought about Emily and everything we had ever done together. All the times where we made cookies and reminisced about our child hood. My throat became tight as I thought about one other person.

The person I did not want to think about, but I knew it was inevitable. Logan. I had met him just a few months ago. And in those few months, I felt like I had really gotten to know him.

I even thought I imprinted on him. But now that I thought about it, I was no longer as sure as I had been at the time.

Next I thought about why I had been kidnapped. What could these horrible men possibly want from me? I was only a werewolf. That was about as exciting as I was. Nothing else about me was as unique or special.

But…Logan was a werewolf too. Unless…I had never really seen him morph into wolf form. But I _had_ smelled his scent in the hospital room when my heart unwillingly succumbed to him.

But perhaps it really was all an act. I just wasn't sure of anything. The only thing I was sure of was that the van was coming to another stop and footsteps were outside.

My hands clenched into fists at my sides as I opened my eyes as wide as they would go. I waited for the doors to open, but instead I heard what sounded like arguing outside.

I picked up bits and pieces of what was said.

"Logan! We can't just kidnap her! That was _not_ the plan and you know the elders are going to be upset with you." I heard a male voice say. Elders…hmm…my elders?

I barely heard Logan's response. I had to strain my neck to catch it. "It was the best plan there was. We couldn't just let her stay there." He said to the male who had spoken.

I didn't catch the other's reply. Rolling my eyes, I slowly crawled closer to the doors and stopped a few feet from them. "Of course we are still going to. Why wouldn't we?" Logan said.

"Because it no longer makes sense. She wasn't supposed to see who you were. You were supposed to continue like you loved her." The man snapped.

I tried really hard not to take offence to that. But my heart betrayed me and I felt another twinge of hurt enter it. "Well…I thought it was the right time. Look, we can figure something else out. But for now, she stays here." Logan said firmly.

I heard the other man pause before saying, "And if I tell you other wise?" He questioned.

"Then we will have a problem." Logan said slowly.

I heard the man sigh. "She can't know that the rest of the pack is in on it." Wait…what?

"She will not know." Logan assured the man.

But I hardly heard what they said after that. I hardly heard anything as I sank back against the wall and let those few words sink into my heart as far as they would go.

"Except Sam. He still doesn't know anything." I distantly heard Logan say.

So…was Sam the only one I could count on? But he had broken so many promises before. How could I be sure I could still trust him? I couldn't be. I would always have to be on guard now, it seemed.

It was really ironic. The man who had ripped my heart in two was now my only ally. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt my throat become tight. I tried to swallow back my tears.

But they were just too great. I let them flow freely down my face as I thought about everything in my life. All of the pain, all of the sadness, all of the grief. All of the twists and turns of my life seemed to be becoming sharper and sharper until finally I would fall off the cliff again.

I didn't have much time to think and let myself cry, before the doors opened. My head snapped to the left and I saw Logan standing, smiling at me. The man who he had been talking to suddenly came into view and I gave Logan no more mind.

The man. He was in a wheel chair… Take a lucky guess, guys. It was Billy Black.

(Ooohhh! Cliffy! Just kidding! You guys really WOULD kill me!)

Billy was smiling at me, but the smile scared me to no end. And I felt myself becoming most not Leah like. I felt myself scrambling from the van and falling on my knees in front of Billy, and crying.

"Billy! How could you do this to me!?" I squealed, hurt penetrating from every fiber of my being.

Billy just looked at me through expressionless black eyes. I felt myself being pulled away by yet again, two strong pairs of hands. I thrashed wildly, trying to break free, still looking at Billy.

"Billy! Please don't let them do this! Billy! Please help me! Where is Sam?! I need Sam! Billy please!" I begged as my captors dragged me away from the traitor.

Billy just stared at me. "Leah, stay strong." Was all he said.

Stay strong?! Stay _strong_?! That was all he had to say after betraying me like every one else in my life?

I could not believe what turn my life had taken. I continued to thrash about wildly, but it was more out of habit than really having the desire to escape. I had no idea where they were taking me, and honestly I no longer cared what happened to me.

I stopped fighting and felt myself turn to stone. I looked to the left and saw Logan looking back at me. I just looked at him.

"Time to sleep, love." He whispered before injecting something into my neck.

I just looked at him without expression or meaning in my eyes. "You know, I loved you." I breathed before he pulled back.

His smile grew. "Sweet dreams, Leah." He said lovingly. Hah.

I felt myself becoming tired suddenly. My eyes began to droop and it was like I was seeing out of a tunnel.

My body relaxed so completely, I could no longer move at all. I felt someone picking me up, but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was.

They felt warm and strong though, and I felt myself being carried away. Far away from the world, far away from all my troubles, far away from…him.

I could no longer tell what was happening back in the world around me. I was in my own world, dreaming of the past. And I suddenly understood what it meant to remember. It meant no more pain. No more betrayal. No more wondering why things happened the way they did. No more Logan…No more Billy…no more…anything…

**A/N:** **Wow. That really sucked. I'm so sorry guys. But please still read and review my story! R&R PLEASE!**

**Keelie**


	16. Waking Up To Hell

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! Wow! I haven't posted in forever! I'm so sorry! I get really side tracked and I guess I push my story to the back of my head and I'm sorry about that! But anyway… I'm adding another chapter. I'm winging it again so, it might very well be crap. But, I'm in the writing mood so here goes the writing!

**Keelie**

_14_

Waking Up To Hell

I don't think you have any idea what it means to wake up to absolute hell. Let me tell you, you are lucky you _don't_ know. You probably think waking up two minutes before your ride comes on a school day is hell. Let me tell you, to me, that is heaven.

When I woke up who knows how much later, after being dragged away and drugged by my ex-imprint, Logan, I realized that I hadn't wanted to wake up at all. Seeing nothing but blackness is awful. I apologize to every blind soul out there.

I woke up and it took me a good five minutes to realize that yes, my eyes really were open. I could tell my hands were bound, as they were behind my back and I could feel a strong rope around them. The same strong rope material also bound my ankles.

There was surprisingly no gag in my mouth so I took this small advantage and decided to do what every bad horror movie star does, and screamed. My voice echoed endlessly around the unknown walls. It was a large room, then.

Possibly a chamber of some sort. There was a musty smell about the air that made me want to gag. It was sort of a smell of decaying flesh or rotten food. Two smells I did not find pleasant.

Distantly, some time during my hopeless screaming fit, I heard footsteps. Loud foot steps, coming for the chamber I was trapped in. Then I heard a lock turn. I focused my enhanced hearing on these sounds.

More foot steps, another lock turning and then suddenly a thin ran of light was shining into the endless black gloom. Let me tell you, after sitting in the darkness for who knows how long, a ray of light seems like a sunbath.

And let me tell you, I did _not_ want one. My senses immediately perked up and I sat stock-still. The ray of light grew to a large strip of light then suddenly the whole chamber was full of the intense light.

I closed my eyes against the sudden brightness. A shadow suddenly covered the light in front of me and I slowly opened my eyes. Logan stood before me, grinning that annoying grin down at me, carrying a tray of disgusting food.

I glared up at him, adrenaline filling my veins like fire. I was _not_ in the mood for games. Nor was I in the mood for him. "What do you want?" I was surprised to find that my voice was raspy, like I hadn't had a decent drink of water in days.

I also noticed that my clothes, which were once clean and freshly ironed, were wrinkled and dirt stained. I must have looked awful. How long had I been down in this hellhole?

Logan shrugged and crouched down in front of me. His clothes on the other hand, looked freshly washed and clean. And I wanted to mess them up as bad as mine. One of the many things I wanted to do to him… Another was to kill him as soon as I cut the bonds around my ankles and wrists.

"I wanted to bring you some food. You've been asleep for two days." Logan said sadly. Psh, sadly? As _if_.

"You wanted to bring me food?" I asked incredulously. "So that what? I would fall into a deep 'slumber' from the drugs in the food'?" I laughed hoarsely.

Logan frowned at me. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "That's rich, Logan. Really rich." I spat.

He sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't react this way." He says, running a hand through his perfectly combed hair. I despised his hair and everything else about him but some part of me still believed in the amazing imprinting…

And I also hated that part of me. "React what way? I'm being held prisoner by someone who I thought loved me!" I screamed with more confidence and a clearer voice this time.

Logan touched my cheek gently. His touch made me cringe against the wall behind me. He sensed this and pulled away quickly. "Leah, you will soon understand why I had to do what I did." He whispered.

"Oh I understand it perfectly. I understand that everything you told me was a lie. I understand that you played on my feelings. I understand that you never loved me. I understand that you betrayed me. I understand that I'm in this hellhole and you have the guts to come down here and talk to me like none of this ever happened! I understand everything, Logan." I said in a rush, breathing heavily by the end.

I willed back the tears that threatened to spill over. I would not give him the satisfaction in letting him know that I was extremely hurt. I blinked back the tears and forced myself to look into his strikingly handsome face. A face that pained me to look at.

"But you _don't_ understand, Leah. You really don't. Look…" He leaned towards me and his voice got quieter. "I can help you." He whispered.

I leaned back away from him. "No, you can't." I said angrily.

Logan frowned. "I'm not your enemy, Leah." He said. 'You have to trust me." He begged, his eyes pleading.

My mind whirled with possibilities. I was so incredibly confused. I didn't know what to think. Somewhere in those bright blue eyes, I realized I could trust him. Maybe not with my life as I once did before, but perhaps enough to let him tell me how he could help me. "I'm listening," I said slowly.

Logan smiled slightly. "Good. Leah, you have to hold on for a few more days until Sam can come. Billy sent him a letter. It's too dangerous to call him. It's too dangerous for anything." He whispered.

"Billy?" I said slowly.

"He's not your enemy either. Leah, don't you see? We are being forced into this." He whispered urgently.

"Into what?" I asked quickly.

"Into killing you." Logan said almost inaudibly.

My eyes got extremely wide and my heart rate picked up a few notches. "Killing…me?" I asked.

Logan nodded quickly. He took hold of my bound wrists gently. The soft movement caused my wrists to throb but I didn't say anything, nor did I pull away. "Leah…" He breathed and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Do you remember what Billy told you last?" He asked quietly.

I nodded slowly. I remembered clearly. Billy hadn't given me any explanation as to why this was happening to me. Instead he gave me 'comforting' advice. "To stay strong." I said just as slowly as I had nodded.

Logan nodded. "Exactly. Can you do that, Leah? Can you stay strong?" He asked, searching my eyes intently.

I gulped. Could I really hang on in this hellhole for another two days or maybe longer? "I don't know…" I finally admitted.

Logan's shoulders sank a few inches. "Leah, listen to me. I swear to you I will get you out of here. I swear to you that I will not let you die. I won't let them have you. I won't." He whispered, coming closer to me, leaning his forehead on mine.

I just looked into his eyes, searching them. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, letting tears fill my eyes against my will.

It looked as if his heart was breaking right before my eyes. "I have no choice." He whispered in a pained voice.

"Why don't you have a choice? You always have a choice." I whispered seriously.

"Not this time. Leah…" He pulled back a little to look into my eyes and take hold of my face gently between his hands. He gently wiped away the few tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Don't cry." He said softly.

"I…can't help it." I said, now shaking with uncontrollable sobs that raked through my whole broken body.

Logan pulled me close and held me as I cried my endless tears. He rocked me and caressed my ratted hair. "Don't cry…You're breaking my heart." He whispered.

"You broke mine." I whispered, looking up at him.

He frowned. "I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. I _will_ get you out of this." He said seriously, meaningfully.

"I believe you. I love you too." I said softly. He leaned his head down to mine and gently kissed my lips.

"How sweet." A cool, thin voice said. The voice sounded so thin, almost as if I could break it just by saying something back.

I broke away from Logan and looked at the owner of the disturbing voice. "No…way…" I whispered.

Logan stood up and gently let my wrists go. "Aro." He breathed.

And then all became clear. Logan _wasn't _my enemy and neither was Billy. The Volturi were. Of course, the war. The war that Sam had been warning me about. The warning I had ignored…

**A/N: Alright guys! There it is! The 14****th**** chapter of my story! I think it was actually pretty good! Please R&R! I really would appreciate it! Thanks guys! I will hopefully update soon!**

**Keelie**


	17. Italy and Aro

A/N: Hey every one

**A/N: Hey every one! Surprised to see an update from me? I am too. I honestly didn't think I would ever update. After reading Breaking Dawn...The whole fan fiction thing seemed really stupid. Because (don't kill me) But I hated Breaking Dawn pretty much. Sorry, but it was totally not what I wanted. Anyway! I decided I still like Leah so I'm not going to hate on this story that I'm writing. But don't expect an update on Impossible any time soon at all… That's an Edward and Bella story. I need to still recover from Breaking Dawn so, just don't expect an update for that for a while. Anyway! Here's chapter 15! Finally!**

**Keelie**

**R&R!**

_Chapter 15_

_Italy and Aro_

My heart was racing and I was pretty sure that if I could hear it, it would sound twice as loud to Logan and…Aro. I don't think you can ever really be prepared to see some one like Aro. You can sit and try to prepare yourself all you want, but you are never fully prepared to come face to face with your own worst nightmare.

And I decided that that was what Aro was to me. My own worst nightmare. And seeing him in the flesh confirmed this. I had heard so much about Aro but had never actually seen him until this moment. He had the same pasty white skin as the other vampires I had come in contact with. Only, his skin seemed fragile, almost translucent.

Not like the other vampire skin I had seen. And his eyes, unlike the Cullen's, were a bright, intoxicating ruby. When his sinister gaze traveled to me, it seemed he was peering into my very soul. I visibly shuttered and I saw a smile flash across his eerily handsome face.

Logan silently shifted half-way in front of me. I smiled slightly to myself. Until I heard Aro sigh deeply. "Logan, it is not the time yet. I simply came to invite Ms. Clearwater to dine with me." Aro's voice, much like his skin, seemed papery and almost a silent breeze in the air.

At the sound of his voice, I shuttered once again. I couldn't help it. This…man was menacing. Logan did not shift his position. "She's a werewolf; I don't think you want her blood." He spat.

Aro chuckled lightly. Another shutter to my spine. "Nonsense, Logan. I do not want to _eat_ Leah. I was just being polite and inviting her to dinner." Aro said, his gaze flickering to mine every so often.

I could never meet it back. I was too terrified even when I knew I shouldn't be. You never let the enemy get to you in any way. But I was letting him get to me. His very presence sent me on edge.

Logan looked back at me wearily. "We have to listen to him, Logan." I whispered urgently. My nerves were getting the better of me. I needed to get myself under control before I was kneeling before him like a slave.

Logan sighed deeply and turned back to Aro. "All right. Cut her bounds though. She can't eat with bound hands." He said huskily.

Aro smiled a rather disturbingly kind smile and tossed a knife fluidly to Logan. Logan caught it with his werewolf reflexes doing their magic. He glared at Aro before turning to me and beginning to cut my bounds.

The head vampire seemed unperturbed by Logan's hostility. It seemed he was used to it by now or did not show if he wasn't otherwise. I distantly heard the ropes from my wrists and ankles fall to the floor. Then I felt the throbbing pain and discovered how tight they had actually been.

I rubbed my sore wrists, cringing slightly. Being a werewolf, the red marks would disappear quickly but the emotional pain it left would forever remain a part of me. Anger flared inside me and it took every ounce of sanity I still had, to not jump Aro right then and there.

Instead, I stood stock-still, glaring at Aro. Aro smiled pleasantly at me. But the effect it had on me wasn't pleasant. It caused me to shutter once again. But this time, I did not show that I had given him a reaction.

Aro turned his gaze to Logan for a moment. "Stand aside, Logan." He spoke coolly this time.

Logan hesitated before grudgingly moving out of the way. He stood in the background now, though my eyes pleaded for him to return. He frowned but stayed where he was. And Aro began to circle me.

I could feel his gaze sizing me up and down but I did not turn to meet it. I stayed where I was, looking straight ahead. But all the while it felt like my body was on fire with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I began to shake slightly and fought to control it.

The vampire continued to circle me, keeping his distance slightly. My body overcame my mind almost completely as I began to shake even more. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths but it did hardly anything to calm me down. I continued to shake relentlessly.

I was sure that Aro could see me shaking, but he did nothing nor said anything to stop me. I could feel myself morphing, adrenaline pumping hard and quick into my veins, my whole mind shifting into werewolf form. But before I had a chance to fully morph, I was being pushed against the wall and in front of me, holding me down, was the vampire himself.

To say that I was shocked would be a massive understatement. I stared wide-eyed at Aro. He stared back at me, his papery face inches from mine. "No control, that's what you werewolves lack." He spat in my face.

I had never heard of Aro acting this way. He had also been very calm, I had heard. Keeping his distance but still somehow managing to be sinister and frightening. I was breathing heavily into his face, glowering at him. "Let go of me." I gasped.

Aro smiled sweetly, ignoring me. "You want to know why you are here, Leah Clearwater?" He asked me quietly, his unneeded breath blowing into my face.

I looked away from him and his ice cold hand pushed my face back so that I was forced to meet his penetrating ruby gaze. So his hand _was_ solid. "I asked a question and I would love an answer." He said kindly.

I glared hard at him, still shaking slightly. "Yes." I said in a monotone.

The head honcho smiled again. I could never get used to such a demonic smile. "You are here because you are no longer needed. The Volturi have decided that werewolves are to be destroyed. You have always been our enemy, but we have lived in mediocre peace for quite some time. You knew a war was coming, you just didn't know when. And you foolishly ignored your leader's warning of such a war. You could say it's your fault you are here. Your own fault that you are worthless." He paused, inching ever so slightly closer to me. My mind was dizzy with the too sweet smell of vampire and I fought to not wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"But I'm giving you the chance to fight back." He whispered. "I never believed in a fight without both sides having a fair chance." Aro said thoughtfully, looking away for a moment.

"You call this letting me fight back?" I asked breathlessly. He was cutting off my air supply.

The vampire laughed a harsh, tinkling laugh. "Of course I don't. I call this holding you hostage. But I assure you that you will get a chance to fight back. You especially will get to fight back. You have no idea how unique and special you are, my dear Leah. You're not just any werewolf you're"- But he was cut off by a tiny sound. I realized a second later that it was someone clearing their throat.

"Master, dinner has arrived." An equally small voice spoke.

Aro did not release me immediately. "Mark my words, Leah, this is not the end." He said coolly, releasing me finally.

I fell to the floor, gasping, leaning my head against the wall. My eyes followed Aro as he turned on his heel and strode from the room, his cape billowing behind him in a silent breeze.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. But I wasn't able to for long. As Aro's words swirled around in my head without stopping and I tried to make sense of them, I felt someone pulling up my ragged sleeve.

I quickly opened my eyes and tried to pull my arm away. It was a reflex and I regretted it instantly. The vampire holding my arm was a lot stronger than me and I felt my arm nearly break. I didn't resist anymore as the girl injected a clear liquid into my arm.

She looked at me and smiled sweetly and instantly pain coursed through me. I fought back a scream, writhing on the ground in agony. "Hmm." She said before standing and walking gracefully from the room. So _that_ was Jane. Note to self, do not meet her gaze. _Ever_.

As soon as she was gone for sure, Logan was by my side. The room was getting fuzzy and I was having trouble concentrating on anything. But I was still able to look at Logan once he was by my side. "Logan." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing my head and hugging me to his chest.

I weakly put my arms around him then let them fall limp again. It was too hard to hold them up. "They…drugged me…didn't they?" I asked weakly, my words slurred together.

Logan frowned and nodded, pushing back a stray piece of my hair. "But when you wake up, I promise things will be better." He said quietly.

"How…can…things…get…better?" I asked, looming in and out of consciousness.

"I'm getting you out of here. I'm not going along with it any longer." He said forcefully.

I sighed, closing my eyes, almost drifting away completely. "Leah! No, not yet, Leah! I have to tell you something." Logan begged, shaking me gently.

My eyes opened slightly. "What?" I asked quietly, hardly able to speak at all.

"I love you. Please warn Sam." He said quietly, kissing my forehead then my lips ever so gently.

"I…love you…too." I tried to say but I wasn't entirely certain he understood me.

And then I was lost completely. The last thing I saw was Logan's worried face looking down at me.

I remember the trip vaguely. I remember shouting, pushing and shoving, lying in someone's arms, the sound of an engine, someone trying to bring me back to consciousness, no longer smelling the sickly sweet smell of vampire.

And then there was silence. Absolute silence. And I knew it was time for me to open my eyes. So ever so slowly, I pried my eyes open. Let me tell you, I was extremely surprised to see my whole entire pack, and equally surprised to find myself in my own bed.

Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Emily and every one else was there, smiling sadly at me. Then they must know what had happened to me these past few days.

"Hey." I said, my voice raspy and tired. Emily immediately rushed forward and grabbed a cup that had been sitting on my nightstand and helped me drink from it.

I smiled gratefully at her and then looked at the rest of the pack. Sam was looking at me with pain and concern on his handsome face. And I realized again that he did love me but…the whole imprinting thing. I tried to tell him with my eyes that I was fine.

The rest of my pack too was looking at me with concern. "I'm fine." I told them, not liking all the attention I was receiving. They all visibly sighed with relief and I couldn't help but smile.

Then it hit me. Logan wasn't here. "Where's Logan?" I asked, panic rising in my voice automatically.

Sam sighed. "He's…still in Italy, Leah." He said slowly.

"Why? Why didn't he come home?" I demanded.

Every one shifted uncomfortably and I knew they were hiding something. "It was either you or him, Leah. We couldn't save both of you. So he and Billy stayed behind in Italy." Sam explained calmly.

"What?!" I screamed, not having the full effect I wanted it to because of the state my voice was in.

Sam sighed, stepping to the side of my bed and kneeling down, taking my hand. "Leah, don't worry about anything. They know what they are doing." He whispered so low nobody else would be able to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. I willed them back with some effort.

"They have a plan and this is just part of it. Don't worry, all right? We know what we are doing." Sam whispered.

"Sam. Logan said to warn you…" I whispered urgently. "Aro said it wouldn't be the end. The war is coming. And I don't quite understand this part but, he told me that I was special and unique and that I would have to most opportunity to fight or something." I said, looking into his eyes.

Sam looked at me in shock. "Sam?" I asked slowly. When he didn't answer, I slapped his cheek. "Sam!" I whisper-screamed.

He winced. "Ouch! Leah!" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Explain or I do it again." I warned, getting ready to slap him again.

Sam grabbed my hand and held onto it. "No, that's all right." He said quickly. "I just have to talk to the elders about something." He explained.

"Talk to them about what, Sam?" I asked impatiently.

"Another legend." He breathed. "I'll be back." He kissed my hand before letting it go and disappearing from the room.

I stayed there, dazed. "What legend?" I called. But of course, there was no answer. "Sam!" I sighed in frustration.

"What legend is he talking about?" I asked the pack at large. They all shrugged, looking confused.

Emily walked to me and began tending to me again. It was then that I realized how tired and sore I really was. So without much complaint, I let her tend to me, thinking all the while. Logan and Billy were still in Italy and now Sam was talking about some legend.

What was going on? Why weren't people getting ready for the war that was coming swiftly? I needed to know details. And I needed to know them now. "Emily, I want to go see the elders." I demanded.

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked at me. She saw the determination in my eyes and knew I was serious. You didn't go to the elders unless it was a very big deal. Which this was.

"Okay." She said.

It was time to get some answers.

**A/N: So…that was pretty much awful! But I owed you guys an update so…there you have it! Please R&R and don't be too harsh!**

**R&RR&R&R&R&R! It means lots to me!**

**Keelie**


	18. Authors Note

So. Hi everyone... It's been a long time. And for that, I'm sorry. It's been a rough year but I'm going to begin updating again here VERY soon. So look out for it! I'm truly sorry again.

Keelie


	19. Answers

**A/N: Well... Hello again. I won't even begin to explain my incredibly long absence from this site. Obviously for a long while this story and my other stories weren't my priority anymore... But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about this story in particular and wondered what I would write if I were to ever start writing chapters again. And then I received a review that asked me to start writing again... And so I'm going to give a try. I'm winging this chapter, as per usual... So we'll see what happens. Cheers!**

_**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own Logan and the Chief I've created for this particular story.**_

Answers

I was sore and I was drained and I knew Emily thought this was a bad idea. In reality it probably was but I was so fed up with being left in the dark that at the present moment I no longer cared about wrong or right. So with some help, I got dressed and we headed out to confront the elders. I was nervous... You never spoke with the elders outside of a planned meeting. They were intimidating and wise beyond even their years. But I had to remember the bigger picture. Most importantly, I had to remember Logan and Billy who were still in Italy because of me.

We pulled up to Thomas Wataki's home, the oldest of the elders, and Emily helped me out of the car. I stared up at the little red shack of a home and nearly changed my mind and got back in the car. Emily sensed this and knowing how important this was to me, she gingerly took my hand and started leading me to the front door. When we reached it, she knocked twice and I held my breath as we waited for someone to answer it.

Unfortunately, it happened to be Sam who came to the door. He looked down at me with disapproval. "Leah, what are you doing here? You should be resting." He said quietly, glancing behind him. I heard a mixture of voices behind him and realized all of the elders were there.

I squared my jaw and met his gaze. "I deserve answers, Sam. Now get out of my way or I swear I'll make you." I stepped closer to him so he would know I was serious, my eyes never leaving his.

He sighed, his gaze all at once becoming sad. "You won't like what they have to say. But I won't stop you from talking to them. It was bound to happen at some point." He said in defeat before moving out of the way.

I didn't say anything to to him and walked inside. His words scared me but in truth, I probably wouldn't like what they had to say. I hadn't like anything anyone had been saying or doing lately so why should that stop now? Whatever they had to say, I needed to hear it. I needed to prepare for all that was coming instead of being taken by surprise again. I didn't feel like being kidnapped again.

Emily followed me inside and shut the door behind her. At the sound of the closing door, everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at us. As I suspected, they were all there. All seven of the elders, apart from Billy. They sat at a long kitchen table, cluttered with papers, plates and cups. Chief Wataki sat at the head of the table and his gaze was making me feel especially uncomfortable.

I shifted from one foot to the other and cleared my throat. "So... I apologize for showing up unannounced like this, Chief Wataki. But a lot has been said and done to me lately, most of which I don't understand. And that's why I'm here. Whatever it is that's being kept from me, I need to know. I need to be prepared." As soon as I began talking, it all came out in a rush. When I was finished, I swallowed and dropped my gaze to the tattered carpet.

The Chief was quiet for a few minutes, studying me with the same penetrating gaze that he'd had since I walked into the house. Everyone else was silent, all waiting for him to speak first. Finally, he broke the silence. "Leah Clearwater, sometimes we must go through trials that we don't understand." His voice was soft and yet there seemed to be hundreds of years of wisdom behind it. His tone compelled me to meet his gaze once again as he continued, "You have done that and came out a stronger person. You took matters into your own hands by coming here without any warning. For that, I know you're ready to receive the answers you've been seeking." As he finished, he indicated for me to sit down in a chair at the opposite end of the table.

I did so without hesitation, looking at him much more intently now. His expression was one of exhaustion and worry lines seemed to be permanently etched onto his aged face. This was only the second time that I had ever directly spoken to the Chief and I never realized how old and tired he actually was until that moment. He pulled a photograph out of the pile of papers that were scattered across the table. He handed it to me and I took it, staring at it. It was a black and white photo of a beautiful girl that looked about my age.

"Do you know the woman in that picture?" He asked me quietly.

I tried to remember if I had ever seen her before. "No, I don't think so." I said, looking back down at the picture.

He didn't look surprised. "She lived on the reservation the very first time the Cullen's ever came to the area. The elders back then realized right away that there was something different about her. Unique." He paused to take a drink of water from the glass that sat in front of him. "She started showing signs of special abilities far beyond even her transformation into a wolf. For this, she became their most powerful weapon."

I was listening closely, absorbing every word that came out of his mouth and dedicating it to my memory. I was confused though, how was this relevant to me? How would this give me any of the answers I wanted so desperately? "Not to be rude, sir, but how exactly does this apply to me? I don't have any special abilities." I laughed, looking around at everyone like it should be obvious. I was Leah Clearwater, pathetic ex girlfriend of Sam. The most extraordinary thing about myself was that I was a werewolf.

Everyone was silent and I frowned, looking at the Chief. "I don't have any abilities outside of the obvious." I was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable and because of this, I started vibrating ever so slightly.

The Chief was looking at me sympathetically, noticing my vibrating. "You do, you just haven't figured it out yet." He was speaking to me as if I were a child and this irritated me more.

My vibrating was growing worse and I fought to maintain control. "I don't understand. Is this why I was kidnapped?" I snapped as I stood, beginning to pace back and forth to see if it would help stop the vibrating.

Sam was by my side suddenly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Leah, you need to calm down. It's important you listen to everything the Chief has to say. You can't morph out and lose control every time you get upset or nervous." He spoke softly, knowing exactly how to calm me down.

I took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Okay." I sat back down and looked at the Chief. "Please explain what you mean." I said, doing everything in my power to maintain control of my body.

The Chief nodded gratefully at Sam before looking at me once more. "The Volturi forced Billy and Logan to help them kidnap you. You know they don't like to get their hands dirty and so therefore, they needed inside help. They threatened to kill their families and you if they didn't help." He waited to make sure I kept calm before continuing. Once he realized I wouldn't freak out, he went on. "We knew of this and I'm sorry for allowing it to still happen. We didn't know what else to do at that point. The Volturi only wanted to speak with you and Logan swore he would bring you home safely. He succeeded but at the expense of himself and Billy." He smiled sadly, his mouth twitching slightly. "We expected it to backfire, of course. But as I said, we had no other choice. We have to clean up our mess now and all the while keep our race from becoming extinct."

I listened to him, I really did. But my mind was having a hard time registering everything he said. I couldn't look beyond the fact that they let me get kidnapped. Now I was really pissed. I started vibrating again, this time only half trying to maintain control. "You let me get kidnapped?" I said through clenched teeth. I hadn't realized that Sam had sat down next to me until he put an arm around my shoulders tightly.

I glared at him. "Let go of me! You're all traitors!" I pulled out of his grasp without trouble and stood up again, looking at all of them in disgust.

The Chief stood up. "We are not traitors. The Volturi are more powerful than you will ever be able to comprehend. That's why it is crucial that you realize your true worth!" He said loudly, slamming his fist down on the table. His glass fell over and crashed to the floor at the impact. Nobody bent to clean it up.

I stopped dead at the volume of his voice. "Focus, Leah. Close your eyes and listen to your body. Don't force anything to happen, just let it." He sounded almost desperate now. I looked at him weird for a second before closing my eyes. I took a few deep breaths, drowning out the world and trying to relax. I felt my heart beat slow down and my face relaxed. I didn't know what he was expecting to happen. I hadn't been lying when I said I didn't have any special abilities.

And then it happened. I can't explain it but suddenly there was intense pain running all along my spine. I screamed, falling to the ground in agony. I was hot, too hot. I was on fire! Why wasn't anyone putting out the fire? I clawed at my skin, tears falling from my eyes as they flew open. Everything around me was a blur as I continued to try and stop the burning. Then arms were around me, holding me more tightly than I'd ever been held in my life. Whoever it was was rocking me back and forth, whispering words I couldn't understand into my ear. Just as the world was starting to become black, the pain stopped. I no longer felt like I was on fire but I was still shivering and far too hot.

I blinked a few times before looking up at the person who had literally been holding me together for the last few minutes. It was Sam and his expression scared me. I had never seen him look so worried. "Leah? Are you okay? Talk to me please. What happened?" He said in a rush, brushing hair away from my face.

I couldn't talk yet, my throat was too raw from all the screaming. It was the Chief that spoke then. "The very first transformation is the most painful, just as it was when you morphed into a wolf for the first time." He was calm, too calm for what had just taken place right in front of him.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are... You... Crazy? What... What just happened?" I sounded as if I had just run a marathon, my voice broken.

He smiled and walked over to me, carrying another glass of water. He handed it to me, kneeling in front of me. I looked at him wearily, holding onto Sam. "Farrah Clearwater is the woman in the picture and she is also your great, great aunt. She began the legend that I am about to tell you." He said as I took a shaky sip of water. "She discovered she had special abilities at your age. And she vowed it would happen again one day to one of her kin. So we waited anxiously. And then you came along and the spirits of our ancestors told us it was you." He was smiling again.

"What special abilities? Apart from feeling like crap, I don't feel any different." I said slowly, still looking at him suspiciously.

He laughed, taking my hand suddenly and helping me stand. "You'll find that your hearing is even better than it was, your reflexes are sharper and you're now the fastest of your kind. You're larger and also the strongest of your kind. But above all, you now have the ability to control sound waves. Your growl, or virtually any sound that comes out of your mouth while transformed, can be ten times more powerful if you allow it to be." He was excited, but I was scared.

"So what you're saying is I'm... A super wolf?" I said slowly, it sounded silly to say it.

"Essentially, yes. You are everything you were before, only better now. That is why the Volturi want you. That is why you're crucial in the coming war. Just like your aunt before you, you're our most powerful weapon now." He was smiling at me like this was the best news I'd ever receive. But the truth was, I didn't want all of this extra power. Being a normal wolf was already difficult enough.

Everyone was looking at me like I was their savior. I didn't know how to process all of this. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry but I need time to think." I said, turning around to leave. Sam caught my arm and I looked back at him. "Sam, let me go." It wasn't a threat but he immediately dropped his arm. Great, he was probably scared of me now. I sighed and left the house. Once outside, I immediately started vibrating. This time I didn't try and stop it and morphed, escaping into the woods.

It only took me a few seconds before I realized I actually _was_ different. I felt different. I felt... Good. Strong and powerful. I found a stream and looked down into it. I wasn't prepared for what I saw looking back at me. I was huge, at least twice the size of what I had been before. My gray fur looked thicker and wilder somehow. My teeth were longer and sharper and my claws were as well. I looked... Terrifying. I turned away and started running. I couldn't stop once I started. I was going way too fast and yet I was dodging trees and rocks without any difficulty. After what seemed like only a few minutes, I finally stopped and looked at my surroundings. I had ended up on the outskirts of the woods somehow and I noticed a sign on the side of the road that bore the words: "Welcome to Oregon!"

Um, yeah right. There was no way I'd made it to Oregon in like ten minutes. This was a joke. I turned around and started running back the way I'd come. I didn't want to test out any of my other strengthened abilities just yet. This was too much for me to take in all at once and I was already freaked out enough. When I thought I was near my home, I listened to make sure the coast was clear and I wouldn't run into any more surprises when I got there. There were sounds coming from inside my kitchen. I snarled and the sound was so loud that I lost my footing and slammed into a tree. The tree snapped in half easily, knocking over the tree next to it as well. I sat there for a moment in shock, examining the damage I had just caused. Great. Now I'm even more freaked out.

I started running again, realizing I was a lot farther from my house than I thought I had been. Even better hearing, check. Awesome. As I reached the edge of the woods and my house came into view, a smell overtook my senses and I recognized it at once. I morphed back into human form, throwing on the pair of shorts and tank top I always carried with me. "Logan." I said breathlessly, running the rest of the way to my house.

I threw open the front door and ran inside, nearly slipping on something as I did so. I looked down, seeing a trail of blood that led all the way to the kitchen. Suddenly I didn't want to know what was at the end of it. I didn't want to know how badly Logan was hurt, because it was obvious that he was. I couldn't handle anymore. But I knew he needed me. He'd risked his life to get me out of Italy and I owed him so much more than I could ever give him.

I walked to the kitchen slowly, my breathing uneven and my pulse going way too fast. I tried to prepare myself for what I'd see but there was no way I could ever be ready for what I found. Logan was in the middle of the floor on his back, his arms spread out on either side of him. His chest was in ruins. No, his everything was in ruins. It looked like he'd been attacked by a bear. Or a vampire. As I looked more closely, I realized he had hundreds of bites all over his body. Each one was incredibly deep.

A sound escaped my throat that I had never heard come out of my mouth before that moment. It was a strangled cry and scream full of utter and complete agony. I knelt down beside him, crying uncontrollably now. I reach and grabbed a towel from off the counter and tried to put pressure on one of the bites. There were so many of them, I didn't know what to do. "Logan! Logan, please wake up. Logan, please." I sobbed, brushing hair away from his mangled face.

His eyes flickered open slightly and he began coughing. Blood started seeping from his mouth and his breathing was slow and uneven. He shifted his gaze to mine and the tiniest of smiles graced his face. "I... Knew... You'd... Come..." He choked out. I could barely understand him because of the large amount of blood in his mouth.

"Logan. I'm going to save you, okay? I'm going to take care of you." I cried, pulling him to me and wrapping my arms around him protectively. I felt my soul shattering for the second time in my life. This was my fault. If he hadn't imprinted on me, he would have never been forced to become a part of this mess. I didn't know how he'd gotten to my house all the way from Italy, I didn't know where Billy was, I didn't know if he was even alive or if Logan would recover from this. He was a werewolf and healed quickly but there were so many bites, each filled with deadly vampire venom. The only thing important to me anymore was saving his life.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Sam. He answered almost immediately. "Leah! Where are you? Are you-"

I cut him off, trying to control my crying enough so that I could speak clearly. "Sam.. It's Logan. He's hurt. R-ridiculously badly. And I-I can't save him. You... I... Please help. Bring the elders. Help. I-I'm at home." I hung up without another word and dropped my phone, holding Logan closer to me, crying into his ruined shoulder.

I could feel him breathing but every second it got weaker. Whatever fear I'd had of my new found abilities was gone. I was going to suck it up and be a part of this war. It wasn't just a war with my kind anymore. This was a personal battle now. And the Volturi were going to die. I would rip the head off of every single last blood sucker.

**A/N: There you have it, ladies and gents! The first chapter in two years. :) I hope you enjoyed it and it'd be cool to get feedback and such. So leave a review if you feel like it! I'll post the next chapter within the week. :)**


End file.
